


Captain Tsuki

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Crossdressing, Fighting, Kings & Queens, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: A tale of song and dance, a tale of love, a story of a princess and a pirate falling in love because you can never go wrong with a story about a rouge and a person of power falling in love.





	1. Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We could steal something,” Bokuto suggests. Doesn’t sound too bad, “But what,” I ask before blinking. It just came to me, the princess of Karasuno has to meet her future husband. If we took her, the king would pay a healthy amount of gold to have her returned.
> 
> I smirk, “We’ll steal the princess of Karasuno. If the king doesn’t offer up enough gold, then we’ll keep her until he does.”

“Yo-hoe,” I coo before drinking the rest of my beer, my crew laughing and singing. We just took down a rival pirate ship and took everything of value.

 

“Captain,” my second in command coos as he walks towards me, my third in command following him. These two helped me create my crew, finding those to recruit. They’re as annoying as they are useful. They both come from different kingdoms, Kuroo from Nekoma and Bokuto from Fukurodani. I’m from Karasuno.

 

“What?”

 

“What’s our next move,” Kuroo asks. I haven’t thought about that yet.

 

I rub my chin, “I don’t know. Haven’t thought about it yet.”

 

“We could steal something,” Bokuto suggests. Doesn’t sound too bad, “But what,” I ask before blinking. It just came to me, the princess of Karasuno has to meet her future husband. If we took her, the king would pay a healthy amount of gold to have her returned.

 

I smirk, “We’ll steal the princess of Karasuno. If the king doesn’t offer up enough gold, then we’ll keep her until he does.”

 

“Could we also take two of her maidens in waiting?”

 

I huff, “I suppose, why do you ask?”

 

Bokuto blushes, “I heard one of the maidens is a straight-faced beauty!”

 

“I hear the one is as adorable as I kitten,” Kuroo coos, the two daydreaming about how the maidens really look. I roll my eyes, “We set sail tomorrow. If we start to head to Karasuno now, we should get there in the middle of the night.”

 

The two grin then Kuroo turns to the rest of the crew, “Say goodbye to Shiratorizawa for now, we set sail to Karasuno in pursuit of the princess!”

 

They all cheer, laughing happily. One looks at me with a cocked eyebrow, “Captain fancying the princess?”

 

“Please,” I lean back in my chair, “the bitch can drown for all I care, I’m only interested in the gold the king’s willing to give up for her.”

 

They all laugh while some aw, quickly heading above to get ready to sail. My crew consists of a mixture of people from different lands. Our recent member is Tendou, he’s from Shiratorizawa (the place we’re currently at). Before him is Koganegawa from Date Tech, that kingdom is surrounded by a powerful wall. Then comes Kyoutani, the quiet one, from Aoba Johsai. Thanks to him, we got our big ass ship. There’s more, but I don’t feel like naming them.

 

I stand up from my chair, joining my crew above deck.

 

**_Princess of Karasuno_ **

 

Yes, I know it’s late and I should be sleeping, but I can’t. I tried everything, but nothing seemed to work.

 

I huff as I walk through the garden slowly, enjoying the plant life around me. I’ll be married soon and I probably will never see this garden again.

 

“Princess Yamaguchi, you should be sleeping.”

 

I turn around, “I know, Akaashi, but I can’t.”

 

He sighs through his nose then walks next to me, “Then at least let me or Kenma know when you leave your room, you could’ve been kidnapped for all we know.”

 

“What about me,” Kenma yawns as he joins us. I shake my head, “Nothing. Thank you for joining me.”

 

They bow their heads then follow me through the garden, enjoying the silence of the night. Funny how it’s nighttime, but we’re in our morning clothes.

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

There she is, walking with her two maidens through the royal garden. I could’ve sworn everyone would be asleep at this hour, it would’ve been a bit easier to take her hostage.

 

I hand my telescope to Kyoutani then climb down the ladder. Once on deck, I walk towards the edge, “They’re in the garden. Kuroo, Bokuto and I’ll go and bag them while everyone Kyoutani watches for guards. Everyone else split up. Half get the brig ready and the others help with lookout.”

 

Kuroo hands me a bag, “Bag’em and drag’em,” he coos as I take the bag, Bokuto hey-ing three times in agreement as he hops off the boat and on land. I roll my eyes then get off after Kuroo, we’re at the royal family’s dock just behind the garden.

 

~

 

I wonder if the princess is sick, her voice is a little…weird. She kind of sounds like a boy, same with her two maidens.

 

I look to Bokuto then signal for him to move, he nodding then looking to Kuroo. He nods then they both creep behind the maidens, quickly putting the bags over their faces and dragging them from the princess. I wait a couple second then creep behind her, quickly bagging her head before she turned around. I tie the bag then lay her on my shoulder, quickly leaving the garden and returning to our ship.

 

**_King of Karasuno_ **

 

“Keishin, if you’re worried that much then go check on him.”

 

I sigh through my nose then get out of bed, “Will you come with me, Ittetsu?”

 

He nods then get up, following me out our room and down the hall. We stop once we get to Yamaguchi’s room, gripping the handle then pushing open the door. We walk in the room, Takeda lighting a candle then joining my side at Yamaguchi’s bed. I push my lips together before pulling the blankets back, gasping when I see he isn’t there.

 

“Guards,” I shout, quickly running out the room.

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

“Looks like the king found out she’s gone,” I say with a smirk, our ship far out of their reach.

 

“Shall we go see them,” Kuroo asks, Bokuto just as excited as he is. I sigh, “I guess,” I said before walking towards the steps, they following close behind. The brig is near the rear of the ship, a spacious room split in half by iron bars.

 

“Going to visit them,” Tendou asks as he steps out the way of the door. I nod then grip the handle, I and the other two walking in. Tendou chuckles, “Have fun,” he coos.


	2. Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Spill,” I say, trying not to make it sound like a command.
> 
> “I overheard a conversation above deck, they say the next stop is Aoba Johsai.”
> 
> “Oh God,” I groan, “Anywhere, but there.”
> 
> “This…is actually good, the town square’s always busy. We could blend in with the crowd, change clothes, then find a way back to Karasuno.”
> 
> “Sound good.”
> 
> “Do you think they’ll let us out though,” Kenma asks. I huff then look through the bars, “Well,” I stand up then walks towards them, reaching through to grab the keys. I turn around as I smirk, “We’ll sneak off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm making them fall in love too soon....oh well.
> 
> Timeskips happen when you see this "~"

Wherever I am, it’s lit by a lantern on the other side of the room. The floor beneath me is swaying like it’s being pushed by waves…am I in a ship?

 

“Akaashi,” I call, blinking as my hand touches skin. It’s him.

 

“Are you okay,” I ask as I sit him up, he groaning softly.

 

“Whoever took me was a little rough, I bumped my head.”

 

“Same here,” I complain, Kenma sitting peacefully against the wall.

 

“My captor sat me here,” he says, the door opening. I see people walk through it through the iron bars, not getting up to walk towards it. Safety reasons.

 

“Good morning princess,” a male’s voice says. I grunt, “Pirates.”

 

“Indeed we are,” he smirks, “heard you plan on getting married.”

 

“None of your concern,” I say rudely, “let us out or at least let my maidens go free!"

 

“Can’t,” he sighs, “my second and third in command are interested in them,” he smirks again, “you’re going to make me a very rich m-!”

 

“Are you three really women,” the man on the left asks. Akaashi blinks, “We’re guys, now let us go.”

 

“I’m still interested, Kuroo?”

 

“I’m still interested too.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Looks like you’re staying with us,” he coos. Kenma crawls next to us, “I have a plan,” he whispers. Soon, the pirates leave and it’s just us.

 

“Spill,” I say, trying not to make it sound like a command.

 

“I overheard a conversation above deck, they say the next stop is Aoba Johsai.”

 

“Oh God,” I groan, “Anywhere, but there.”

 

“This…is actually good, the town square’s always busy. We could blend in with the crowd, change clothes, then find a way back to Karasuno.”

 

“Sound good.”

 

“Do you think they’ll let us out though,” Kenma asks. I huff then look through the bars, “Well,” I stand up then walks towards them, reaching through to grab the keys. I turn around as I smirk, “We’ll sneak off!”

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

Bokuto huffs, “I could’ve sworn I had them in my pocket.”

 

“Maybe they’re still in the brig,” Kuroo suggests.

 

“Yeah.”

 

While they discuss where Bokuto left the keys to the brig, I’m thinking about the princess. It’s not unusual to see a man cross-dress in the kingdoms, but a prince acting as a princess? I don’t know why…but it’s kind of sexy.

 

“Oya, oya?”

 

“Oya, oya, oya?”

 

I growl, “Back the fuck up.”

 

They raise their hands as they back away from me, a dark aura around me. I sigh, “What?"

 

“You were thinking of the princess,” Kuroo coos, Bokuto nodding in agreement. This two...

 

“I wasn’t.”

 

“Tsuki, the only time I daydream, like you did, is when I’m thinking about someone. Trust me,” Kuroo says before patting my back, “Come on, Bokuto. Let’s go find those keys.”

 

I watch them leave my room then sigh as I run my hand through my hair, gently gripping when I get to the back. Maybe I only want to sleep with him, be the first to take his virginity. Is the princess a virgin?

 

I hum, blinking at the thought. Royalty does tend to sleep around, cheating on the ones they're married to.

 

“Could be a possibility,” I mumble, taking my glasses off as I stand from my chair. I put my glasses on the map covered desk then walk to my hammock, laying down. Aoba Johsai isn’t very close, by the time we get there it’ll be the next morning.

 

**_Ukai_ **

 

“Send letters to our allied kingdoms, search the entire capital! Leave no stone unturned!”

 

The knights bow then hurry out the throne room, I sitting back on my throne. Takeda touches my forearm, “They’ll find him.”

 

“I’m worried about when they’ll find him. I’ll make sure to have guards with Koushi and Tobio whenever they leave the castle.”

 

“I think they both can handle themselves. I’m more concerned with you."

 

I sigh then press my forehead on his, “I’m fine, my queen.”

 

“You can say that all you want, but I know this bothers you.”

 

I move back then kiss his forehead, “I’m fine.”

 

I’m not fine, I’m furious. Whoever took Yamaguchi will have no mercy shown.

 

**_Yamaguchi_ **

 

There’s movement above us, sounds like we’ve made it to Aoba Johsai.

 

“Akaashi,” I say as I shake him softly.

 

“What,” he groans as he wakes up, “are we here?"

 

“Yeah,” Kenma answers, “We should wait a couple minutes before trying to sneak off. More than likely, they’re all going to the local pub for a drink.”

 

Akaashi nods in agreement then look at me, “Keys.”

 

I hand them to him, he hiding them just as the door opens.

 

“You three relax while I and my crew go have ourselves a good time.”

 

“You’re the captain of the ship,” I ask. He smirks, “What’s it to you?”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“You don’t need to know; we’ll be setting sail as soon as we get back.”

 

He leaves, Akaashi pulling the keys out his top once the captain’s gone.

 

~

 

I peep around the corner then walk towards the steps, Kenma and Akaashi behind me. We found where they keep their weapons and Akaashi took a sword. He’s the only one that knows how to use one.

 

I use my hand to shadow my eyes from the sun as we walk around on the deck, “Dark down there,” I mumble, Kenma guiding me to the edge of the ship. I move my hands once my eyes are adjusted to how bright above deck it then gets off the ship, Akaashi already on the runway.

 

“We need to move, no telling when they’ll be back.”

 

I nod as Kenma joins us, the three of us hurrying in town.

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

I chuckle as Bokuto sings, raising my cup with everyone else. Kuroo’s playing the accordion to Bokuto’s singing, everyone else clapping and cheering. Kyoutani went into town for supplies, he’s not one for merry making with a huge crowd of people.

 

I take a swig of beer then stand up, walking outside the pub.

 

**_Yamaguchi_ **

 

We stick out like sore thumbs and it’s all because we’re wearing royalty clothing.

 

“We’ve got to do something about this,” I whisper to Kenma. He nods then looks around, “Over there,” he points. It’s a women’s clothing shop. The three of us walk towards it then enter, a bell sounding as Akaashi pushes open the door.

 

“Coming,” a male’s voice shouts from somewhere, the person soon walking through some curtains. He gasps, “Y-you’re the princess of Karasuno!”

 

I shush him, “Yes, but keep quiet about it! Could me and my maidens borrow some clothes?”

 

“Are you sure you want my tacky dresses, your majesty."

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“K-Kunimi,” he says, gripping his apron.

 

“Well, Kunimi, I’ll trade you these dresses for three of yours.”

 

He blinks then nods, “Deal!”

 

“Do you have a dressing room,” Akaashi asks. Kunimi points behind him, “In the back, through those curtains."

 

I bow my head then pick out a dress, going in the back to change. I peep through the curtains, “There are two more stalls.”

 

Kenma and Akaashi get dresses then walk in the back with me. As we change, the sound of a bell rings through the shop.

 

“P-prince Oikawa!”

 

“Shit,” I whisper-yell, quickly putting on the rest of the clothing.

 

“Kunimi,” Oikawa coos, “there are rumors saying you have a royal in your shop. A princess.”

 

“Uh-!"

 

“And we got word from the king of Karasuno that his son’s missing, the princess that I’m supposed to marry.”

 

If there is a God, I could really use some help here!

 

Before anyone says anything, the bell sound echoes through the shop again.

 

“Prince Oikawa, your father demands your presence at the castle.”

 

“I’m busy, Iwa-chan.”

 

I hear someone yelp then slowly walk from out the stall, walking through the curtains after the bell sounds.

 

“That was too close,” Kunimi sighs then turns to me, “the dresses come with some head coverings.”

 

“How convenient,” Akaashi says as he joins my side, Kenma doing the same. Commoner clothes are lighter than royalty, much easier to move in too.

 

“Here,” I say as I hand Kunimi the royal clothes, “do with them as you see fit.”

 

As he takes the dresses, I take the head coverings. I hand one to Akaashi then Kenma, we put them on as we leave the shop.

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

I take another swig from my cup as I walk outside, leaning my back against the wall. It was getting a little stuffy inside.

 

I watch people walk past, my eyes catching a trio of oddballs. They’re the only women with their faces shadowed out by their head coverings.

 

I hum then notice Kyoutani, waving for him to come here. He notices then walks up to me, “What?”

 

“Go see if the princess and her friends are still down below,” I say, my eyes finding the trio again. He follows my eyesight then nods, hurrying back to the docks. I hand my cup to a drunk then follow after the three. Ironically, they’re walking towards the docks.

 

~

 

“They aren’t down there,” Kyoutani says as he approaches me. I sneer at the women, “Go get the crew,” I say before approaching then women. Before I could do anything, a group of men starts to play their instrument. The surrounding people hear then start to clap or dance, other people quickly moving to the docks to join. I grunt as I get shoved and bumped, someone running into my chest.

 

**_Yamaguchi_ **

 

“I’m sorry,” I say before looking up, seeing the glasses wearing pirate.

 

“You’re the princess, aren’t you?”

 

I inhale through my nose then try to move away from him, he gripping my wrist. He pulls me towards him, wrapping his other arm around me. I struggle, but manage to get out his arms. Quickly moving through the group. I somehow manage to make it to the middle where the band is, the captain there too. He walks towards me as I try to go back in the crowd, gripping my wrist then spinning me in his arms. Everyone around us thinks we’re dancing, cheering us on. I can’t see where Kenma or Akaashi are, I hope they didn’t get caught by the pirates.

 

“Princess or not, we’re going to have to dance.”

 

“Can you,” I ask.

 

“I can manage,” he says before moving back from me. I grab the hem of my dress then start to move to the music, the captain clapping as he dances with me. We have our backs pressed together as we spin, moving away from one another. He gets on one knee as I walk towards him, placing my hand in his as I skip around him. He then gets up then pulls me close, letting me go as I spin. I was unaware that my head covering was coming off.

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

That when I see it, a wide and beautiful smile. It made my heart skip a beat and blood rush to my cheeks. He looks like he’s having all the fun in the world, I want to see him look like this all the time.

 

As the group stops plays, the princess throws his hands in the air as the crowd shouts. There’s cheering and clapping and laughing.

 

“My name’s Tsukishima,” I whisper in his ear, he yelping in shock. He turns to face me, “Tsukishima, I’m Yamaguchi.”

 

I smile softly, “Let’s head back to the ship.”


	3. Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why am I like this?!”
> 
> Kuroo holds in his laughter as he turns away from me, Bokuto snickering too.
> 
> “What,” I ask rudely.
> 
> “You uh…got a situation down there,” Bokuto says, Kuroo snickering a little louder. I blink then look down.

“You think something happened to Tsuki,” I ask Kuroo as I watch captain walk around the deck with the princess by her side, his maiden next to us.

 

“Don’t know,” Kuroo answers, pouting as the maiden moves away from him.

 

“I’d appreciate if you don’t come any closer to me,” he says, I trying not to laugh.

 

“Same to you,” the maiden I had my arm around says, moving it off him. I pout, “Aw.”

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

“Never danced like that once,” I ask, Yamaguchi laughing softly.

 

“No. Ballroom dancing, yes, but dancing for fun, no.”

 

“You should do it more often, you looked like you were having fun.”

 

“Same to you.”

 

I look over to Bokuto, he struggling to get a maiden to notice him.

 

“That’s Akaashi,” Yama says, “the other one is Kenma.”

 

“Kuroo and Bokuto. They’re the ones who helped me make this crew.”

 

“Were you childhood friends?”

 

I scoff, “They wish.”

 

“You’re so mean,” he giggles. I look at him, blood rushing to my cheeks.

 

“Your cheeks are red.”

 

I blush harder, “No they aren’t.”

 

“Your face is red.”

 

“I’m going to my room,” I say before quickly walking away, pushing through Kuroo and Bokuto.

 

**_Bokuto_ **

 

“Oya, oya,” I coo questionably as Tsuki slams his door.

 

“Oya, oya, oya,” Kuroo coos as he walks next to me, we both staring at the captain’s door.

 

“Tsuki’s face was redder than Nekoma’s clothes,” I say, Kuroo glaring at me.

 

“Watch it.”

 

I hold my hands up, “I’m just saying!”

 

We look back at the door, slowly creeping towards it.

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

I use the wall for support as I cover my mouth, staring in shock at the floor. Why’s my heart beating so fast? Why’s my face heating up? Why am I breathing so unsteadily?

 

I grunt then look at my door, “You two, in here, now!”

 

The door opens the rest of the way then dumb and dumber walk through it. I turn to face them, “Why am I like this?!”

 

Kuroo holds in his laughter as he turns away from me, Bokuto snickering too.

 

“What,” I ask rudely.

 

“You uh…got a situation down there,” Bokuto says, Kuroo snickering a little louder. I blink then look down, “What the fuck?! Why the fuck do I have an erection?!”

 

Kuroo bursts into his hideous laughter, Bokuto laughing with him. I sneer at them, “I swear to God.”

 

“You must be really pent up, cap!”

 

I growl then roll my eyes, “Get out.”

 

“Should we call the princess in here to help you,” Kuroo coos. I glare at him, “Get. The fuck. Out.”

 

They laugh as they leave my room, closing the door as they leave. They’re going to tell everyone on the crew and Yama’s probably going to hear about it too. Fuck my life.

 

I sigh as I plop in my hammock, yelping as it falls apart.

 

“Fuck,” I shout angrily, getting up then walking out of my room. I don’t give a fuck if they see my erection.

 

**_Kenma_ **

 

“Kuroo told me we’re going Shiratorizawa to restock on supplies.”

 

Yamaguchi looks at me, “How do you know his name?”

 

“He told me,” I say as I look at him as he laughs with his crewmates. There’s something about him I don’t like, something I can’t quite put my finger on at the moment.

 

“What about you, Akaashi?”

 

He blinks, “I honestly wasn’t paying attention.”

 

Yamaguchi laughs, “That’s cold.”

 

“No, it isn’t. I don’t even know him.”

 

The three of us watch as the captain storms out his room, quickly making his way up the ladder.

 

“Someone’s unhappy,” I comment.

 

“Could it be something I did,” Yamaguchi asks as he looks at me, worry in his voice. Why’s he worried about angering him?

 

“I doubt it, don’t forget we’re their prisoners.”

 

“Yeah,” he looks back at the captain, “still.”

 

“Still nothing,” Akaashi says before cupping both of Yamaguchi’s cheeks in his hands and turning his head, “this is the reality of our situation; we’re they’re prisoners and they don’t intend to let us go. When we do get freed, you’re getting married so don’t go falling for the man that has you captive against your will.”

 

Yamaguchi looks a bit heartbroken with a mixture of sad. Maybe Akaashi was a little harsh, but…he does have a good point.

 

I touch his shoulder, “I’m sorry, princess, but he’s right. Your father wouldn’t allow this, anyway.”

 

“I suppose,” he whispers sadly, hugging himself as he sighs.

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

I sneer at the sea in front me as I try to calm myself, Kyoutani not paying any mind to me.

 

I look below to Yama, he walking with his maidens on either side of him. I’m glad the crew isn’t glaring or staring at them, the most they do is say hello then go on about their day. The only members that mess with them are Kuroo and Bokuto. Can’t they take a hint?

 

I smile softly as I see Yama laugh softly, he looks up at me then waving. I smile softly then wave back, sighing through my nose.

 

“If you two don’t fuck already,” Kyoutani says, irritated.

 

“Like the princess would just open his legs for me.”

 

“Force him to.”

 

“And this is why no one comes to you for advice. Jesus, I can see why you’re the quiet one.”

 

“I’m just saying, the fanbase is waiting.”

 

I blink, “What the fuck are you talking about.”

 

“We got another pirate ship ahead, the Liberoes from the looks of the flag.”

 

“That doesn’t answer my fucking question.”

 

“Shouldn’t you move the princess, and his maidens, below deck?”

 

I growl then move to the ladder, climbing down. Once on deck, I hurry towards Yama and put his arm around mine, “Follow me, princess.”

 

“Why,” he asks as I take him below deck. Look behind me to see Kuroo and Bokuto doing the same the maidens.

 

“We’ve got a situation to handle and would hate to see you three hurt,” I move my arm away, “Stay down here and Kyoutani will be here soon.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

I turn to Kuroo and Bokuto, “We’ve got company, get ready to return any enemy fire.”

 

They nod then hurry above deck, I follow them. Yama grabs my hand, “Will you be alright?”

 

“I’ll be fine,” I kiss his knuckles, “I’m concerned about your safety before my own.”

 

I let go of his hand then walk above deck and to my room, grabbing a pillow then screaming in it. I can’t believe I did that and acted calmly while doing it. Jesus…Kuroo’s going to crack all kinds of jokes about this later.

 

**_Yamaguchi_ **

 

Fuck me, I’m in love. Father’s going to kill me.


	4. Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pant as I cover my wound with the back of my hand, glaring at Nishinoya as he glares at me. He’s as evasive as ever, quick on his feet. I landed a couple of punches, but not as many as he did me.
> 
> Before either of us could move, the sound of gunfire rises from behind my crew. We all turn around, the crowd parting so I and Nishinoya could see who it is.

“Koganegawa, load the cannons! Everyone better have a pistol and sword because your death isn’t on my fucking hands,” I shout as I walk above deck, reloading my pistol.

 

“Are we attacking first,” Tendou asks as he tosses me a sword.

 

“No, let’s see what they do. Steer the ship towards them!”

 

Kuroo hurries to the wheel then takes over, turn the ship. Soon, our ship is side by side with theirs. The captain smirks, “Well if it isn’t Tsukishima or, should I say, Captain Tsuki?”

 

“Nishinoya. Still as short as ever,” I smirk, “same for the rest of your crew.”

 

He growls, “You trying to fight? I could send a crow to Tanaka then we’d kick your ass.”

 

I glare at him, “Amazing if that ever happens…short stack.”

 

“Oh, you got jokes?”

 

I smirk as I chuckle, “See you later, we’ve got things to do and have no need to fight you. It would be a waste of time,” I say as I wave my hand forward then back, walking away. I hear him chuckle then talk to his crew, “Let’s head to Karasuno, I’m sure the king wouldn’t mind if we told him you have the princess.”

 

I grunt then turn around, “You have no proof.”

 

“Don’t need proof.”

 

“Tsuki,” Bokuto says in a warning tone. I ignore him, “Maybe fighting you wouldn’t be a complete waste of time. You’re a coward if you call Tanaka in though.”

 

“I won’t need to,” he smirks. We both turn to our crew, “Tie the ships together,” we shout.

 

~

 

I hand Kuroo my coat and my weapons, walking forward. Nishinoya hands his things to his co-captain then walks forward, cracking his knuckles. We’re going to have a fist fight, whoever cries uncle loses.

 

“I’ll give you one of my personal treasures if you win,” Nishinoya smirks. I take my glasses off, “I’ll give you my personal blade if you win.”

 

“Your dick?”

 

I growl, “No! Why the fuck would I-! No,” I gesture to the sword Kuroo’s holding. Nishinoya smirks, “Didn’t Asahi make that especially for you?”

 

“Jealous?”

 

“Very. It’s on bitch.”

 

**_Nishinoya_ **

 

I know when Azumane personally makes something for someone, it’s their request, but it still pisses me off.

 

I lift my fist after Tsuki does, both of our crews cheering and shouting. I slowly walk towards Tsuki then throw a punch, he dodging then trying to counter. I dodge then go for a kick, he catching my foot then pushing me back. I chuckle then charge at him, throwing a couple punches until one lands. Tsuki stumbles back as he covers his mouth, moving his hand back to see blood. He chuckles then we walk towards each other, I dodging his punches until he lands one on the side of my face. My head rings a little, that punch almost hit my temple.

 

“You look a little shaken up,” Tsuki says as he uses the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth. I rub where he punched me, “I’m far from it.”

 

**_Yamaguchi_ **

 

There’s noise above us, the sounds of cheering and wooing.

 

I look up through the iron bars, gasping as I see blood slide from Tsukishima’s mouth.

 

“He’s bleeding.”

 

“So,” Akaashi crosses his arms, “you don’t need to worry about it.”

 

“He’s right,” Kyoutani says. This is my first time hearing him talk.

 

I push my lips together then take his gun from his belt, hurrying to above deck.

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

I pant as I cover my wound with the back of my hand, glaring at Nishinoya as he glares at me. He’s as evasive as ever, quick on his feet. I landed a couple of punches, but not as many as he did me.

 

Before either of us could move, the sound of gunfire rises from behind my crew. We all turn around, the crowd parting so I and Nishinoya could see who it is.

 

“Yamaguchi,” I ask as I tilt my head. He walks forward then stops when he’s by my side, lifting the barrel of the gun to Nishinoya’s forehead.

 

“This fight’s over, untie these boats and leave us be.”

 

Akaashi, Kenma, and Kyoutani join my crew.

 

Nishinoya smirks, “You don’t have the balls.”

 

Yama points the gun to the shorter’s ear, firing. The bullet didn’t hit anything, but it looks as if it did.

 

He points the gun, “Who doesn’t have the balls?”

 

Nishinoya smirks then laugh, “I like you! You’ve got this…fire in your eyes,” he sighs then looks to me, “don’t know where you got her, but she’s a keeper. Let move!”

 

Soon, our ships are untied and we’re on our way.

 

~

 

“You are something else,” I say as I set a chair next to Yama, sitting down. We’re in my room, sitting at my desk.

 

“You’re worried about my safety, but,” he blushes, “I’m worried about yours too.”

 

I blush then move my hand to his, “You looked really sexy today, the way you talked down to Nishinoya.”

 

“W-was I,” he stutters, moving back a little as I move forward.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Before I could kiss him, my door flies open.

 

“Aw shit, I’m cockblocking.”

 

I glare, “You have five seconds, Koganegawa. Five. Fucking. Seconds.”

 

He raises a hand then uses the other to close the door. I sigh, “You probably don’t want to-,” my eyes widen as Yama launches on me, pressing his lips on mine. I move my hands to his ass as I close my eyes and kiss back, rubbing my tongue along his bottom lip. He inhales sharply through his nose then moves back quickly, “W-what was that?!”

 

“My tongue. Never gotten a French kiss before?”

 

His blush darkens as he shakes his head no, “I’ve never been kissed before,” he looks down sadly, “I bet you’ve been kissed a lot since you travel a lot…and your handsome and all.”

 

Is he getting jealous? How cute.

 

The corner of my mouth jerks up, I fight the urge to smirk. I sigh happily then pull him close, “How about you sleep with me in my hammock. I can put it on the floor if you aren’t comfortable.”

 

He pushes his lips together then nod, I standing up. I hold my hand towards him, he placing his hand in mine. I help him stand then lead him to the hammock, getting in before him. He lays in my arms, hiding his face as he clings to me. God, I want to fuck him. I should’ve done it while we were in the chairs…oh well. I run my hand through his hair, “See you in the morning.”

 

He hums in agreement, cuddling closer to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll take a break from Tsukiguchi and see what the other princess and prince of Karasuno are up to


	5. Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrap my arms around his neck, “We should do this more often, Daichi.”
> 
> He smiles then places his lips on mine, I gladly kissing back. Sawamura is the head commander of Karasuno’s army, the son of the former commander. My father has no idea we’re a couple.
> 
> “Aw come on guys, it’s always my house!”
> 
> We look at the alley’s entrance, “Sorry Asahi,” I coo, he huffing. He picks up a crate, “Please don’t leave a mess this time, I have customers that use this route to get home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga lightish smut and everyone else fluff

“Prince Kageyama’s so handsome!”

 

“I know! I’m jealous at who he’s marrying!”

 

“Is he going to the candle maker again?”

 

“What does that shrimp have that we don’t?”

 

“Everything,” I mentally say before turning to the ladies and smiling politely. They giggle like crazy as they walk away, I turned to continue my way into the candle maker’s shop. So many things that I want to tell any woman that talks shit about the candle maker that I don’t. It’s not that I don’t have the balls to, I was raised to keep all bad comments to myself. Though, with friends, I say everything. The candle maker’s no exception to that.

 

The bell above me rings as I walk through the door, “Shouyou,” I call, the smell of scented candles hitting me as soon as I walk in the shop.

 

“In here,” a childish voice shouts from the door behind the counter. I walk around it then through the open door, smiling softly when I see him. Men wearing women’s clothing isn’t an odd site, my mother (the queen) was the second to do it. Since then, it’s been a trend throughout the lands. Even my brothers, Sugawara and Yamaguchi, do it.

 

“What brings you this time, prince Kageyama.”

 

“I told you to call me Tobio.”

 

“Fine then,” he turns to look at me, “Tobio,” he coos. God, he’s adorable.

 

I clear my throat, “What’re you making today,” I ask as I sit next to him. He pouts as he turns back to his work, “Candles. You’d be surprised at the number of candles people need nowadays.”

 

I smile softly, “Is it hard?”

 

“What? Candle making? Nah,” he smiles nervously, “maybe the first few sets you make, but after the third try, you should get the hang of it. I could teach you if you want.”

 

“You got a pair of extra gloves.”

 

He holds them up, “I thought you’d never ask!”

 

“Big brother,” a girl’s voice calls from the other room, “I’m going out to play!”

 

“Be back before nightfall, Natsu!”

 

I look at him, “Your little sister?”

 

He nods, “Mom’s visiting the capital for a couple weeks and brought my sister with her.”

 

“You don’t see each other often?”

 

He shakes his head, “I visit when I have the chance, but I’ve been so busy here. I haven’t visited home in months.”

 

I sigh then pat his back, “You should take a break. If you don't, you might overwork yourself.”

 

“Yeah,” he pushes the glove in my chest, “am I teaching you candle making or what?”

 

I smirk then take the gloves, “I bet I can make the perfect candle on the first try.”

 

“My record is the third.”

 

**_Sugawara_ **

 

“I’m not Tadashi, I can protect myself.”

 

The knight sighs then catch me off guard, pinning me against the wall.

 

“So much for protecting yourself.”

 

I wrap my arms around his neck, “We should do this more often, Daichi.”

 

He smiles then places his lips on mine, I gladly kissing back. Sawamura is the head commander of Karasuno’s army, the son of the former commander. My father has no idea we’re a couple.

 

“Aw come on guys, it’s always my house!”

 

We look at the alley’s entrance, “Sorry Asahi,” I coo, he huffing. He picks up a crate, “Please don’t leave a mess this time, I have customers that use this route to get home!”

 

“We’ll try not to,” Sawamura says before pecking my lips. Azumane huffs again before leaving, going back in his workshop. The three of us have been friends since we were kids, our parents knew each other very well.

 

“How are we going to handle these,” I ask as I press my bulge against Sawamura’s.

 

“We could do the sixty-ninth position.”

 

“We’ll need a bed.”

 

“We can go to my place.”

 

“Your place is a horse ride away; my erection will be gone by then.”

 

He moves his hands to my hips then turns me around, “Put your hands on the wall,” he says as he lifts the back of my dress.

 

“Are we going to fuck here?”

 

“Sort of,” he says, I felt him put something underneath my dick. Must be his.

 

“Contain your noise to the best of your ability,” he says before bucking his hips, a whimper passes my lips.

 

“T-that’s teasing slow,” I complain, “speed up.”

 

Sawamura kisses the back of my neck before speeding up a little, gradually getting faster. I grab the first layer of my dress and lift it to my mouth, biting down to help contain my moans. Sawamura’s breath passes my ear, soft moans leaving his mouth as he moves a little faster.

 

“T-too fast,” I mutter through the cloth as I close my eyes, “way too fast,” I start moving my hips, “I-I’m-! Oh! Daichi,” I coo as my dress falls from my mouth, my semen leaving through my slit. Sawamura lets out a stuttered moan as he releases too, our semen landing on the Azumane’s wall. Speaking of….

 

“You guys make a mess,” he shouts, running his hands through his hair as he sees his wall. We smile nervously, “Sorry,” we coo.

 

**_Takeda_ **

 

Ukai’s always been the one to worry about our kids, even before he became king. You see…Ukai isn’t the biological father of Tobio, Koushi, and Tadashi. He used to run a shop around town and the three always went there. I guess they grew a place in his heart.

 

I smile softly, “Trying to map out the kingdom isn’t bringing Tadashi back to us any sooner.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I should stop.”

 

I push off the door frame then walk towards him, running my hand from one of his shoulders to the other.

 

“I can see your old shop from here. You won it in a sword fight,” I coo as I lay my head on Ukai's shoulder. He looks at me from the corner of his eyes, “You’re trying to make me think about something else, aren’t you?”

 

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.”

 

He sighs then looks where I am, “It was a sunny day. You, just so happened, to visit the shop with the kids.”

 

“Love at first sight for me.”

 

“I was still getting used to the whole, guys in dresses thing. I thought you were a girl.”

 

I let out an airy laugh, “I remember the face you made when I told you I was a boy! You even checked me.”

 

He laughs too, “Yeah.”

 

He leads me to the balcony, we standing side by side as we stare at his old shop. It’s now a schoolhouse, Ukai giving it to one of his old pirate buddies after we were married.

 

“So many memories,” I sigh happily as I lay my head against his arm.

 

“You never told me how you became queen, Ittetsu.”

 

“I came to power after the Crow Queen disappeared.”

 

“The one with the killer glares?”

 

I nod, “The very same. He rules Karasuno with an iron fist.”

 

“You rule Karasuno with an iron fist.”

 

“No, you do, Keishin.”

 

“We both do.”

 

“Yeah,” I say softly then smirk cockily, “remember when I kicked your ass?”

 

“Don’t. Remind me.”

 

“Why not? It was so easy to knock you down!"

 

“Your sparring was the worst,” he mumbles as I laugh happily.

 

“I was expecting a little more from a pirate,” I mumble before look at him, “Care to join me for some archery? It would only be me and you,” I coo as I move away from him, “And I plan on wearing my ‘showy dress’.”

 

“Showy dress,” Ukai questions as he turns around.

 

“I don’t think you’ve seen it before, it’s a gift from Nekoma. I think you’ll like how I look in it.”

 

I hear footsteps behind me then laugh as Ukai grabs my wrist and quickly drags me to our room.

 

**_Kageyama_ **

 

I smirk, “The second try.”

 

“No fair! I taught you! It doesn’t count!”

 

I chuckle in success as Hinata huffs, going back to the candles he was making.

 

“I…got a request to make a candle that smells romantic.”

 

I look at him, his cheeks red.

 

“Why’re you blushing?”

 

“I…don't know what the fragrance should be. Roses are common and I can’t think of anything that I could use.”

 

“What about sex?”

 

We look at each other a second then both our faces turn red. We turn our heads, silence filling the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Little Giant was the Crow Queen
> 
> Okay so like, this is off topic, but I think Yamaguchi could do Oikawa's super serve if he wanted, have two special serves in his pockets and, if you read the manga, Hinata can do the ceiling serve or maybe the other way around. What do you guys think? Am I the only one who thinks this way? TT◇TT


	6. Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where is he,” a male’s voice shouts. Bokuto runs next to Tsuki, “I tried to stop him, Tsuk, but-!”
> 
> “Goshiki,” I say nervously, walking pass them to give him a hug. He gladly hugs back, “Thank God you aren’t dead! Why the hell,” he moves me back, “are you dressed like this?! Where your royalty clothes?!”
> 
> “Traded them for these,” I smile nervously, “I’m fine. Captain actually just escorted me here, my request!”
> 
> There are jaw drops all around, from Tsuki’s crew to my maidens and Goshiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all gonna love this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I can hear someone talking, but can’t make out what they’re saying. It almost sounds like they’re saying my name. Also, it’s warm beside me.

 

I moan softly then slowly open my eyes, Kenma looking down at me. I rub my eyes as he talks, “We’re in Shiratorizawa. The crew’s getting ready to dock the boat and get off. We’re taking baths here.”

 

I nod then look to my sleeping partner, he still sleeping happily.

 

“Don’t take too long waking him up, I’ll send Kuroo in to get you two up if I have too.”

 

I nod slowly as he walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. I kiss Tsuki’s cheek, “Tsuki,” I coo, “we’re in Shiratorizawa. We need to get up.”

 

“Wake me when the boat stops,” he mumbles, pulling me into his chest.

 

“We have to get up now,” I whine as I try to free myself. He huffs then lets me go, “Fine.”

 

He yawns as he gets up, I walk towards the door. He puts his coat on, “Open the door slowly.”

 

I shrug then open it, walking out with my hand shadowing my eyes from the sun. I could’ve sworn I heard Tsuki hiss.

 

“Hey,” he touches my shoulder, “you called me Tsuki.”

 

“It’s a nickname.”

 

“I’m calling you Yama.”

 

“That’s fine with me.”

 

“Captain,” Kuroo calls before hurrying over to us, “we’ve got a visitor, the princess.”

 

“Shit,” he looks at me, “the royal family doesn’t know what you look like, right?”

 

“They do.”

 

I sigh, “How the hell am I sneaking you off.”

 

“Why did you kidnap me, anyway?”

 

Kuroo smirks, “Because he’s madly in love with y-,” he yelps as Tsuki punches his shoulder, moving behind me. Tsuki glares at him, “That’s not why I took him. I did it for the gold.”

 

“Ah,” I look down, “I see.”

 

“Now though…I don’t know why I took you.”

 

I slowly look up, he blushing and avoiding eye contact.

 

“Maybe,” I step closer, “you really did take me because you’re in love with me.”

 

“Where is he,” a male’s voice shouts. Bokuto runs next to Tsuki, “I tried to stop him, Tsuk, but-!”

 

“Goshiki,” I say nervously, walking pass them to give him a hug. He gladly hugs back, “Thank God you aren’t dead! Why the hell,” he moves me back, “are you dressed like this?! Where your royalty clothes?!”

 

“Traded them for these,” I smile nervously, “I’m fine. Captain actually just escorted me here, my request!”

 

There are jaw drops all around, from Tsuki’s crew to my maidens and Goshiki.

 

“I’m calling bullshit! Why didn’t you tell your father?! You’re to be married in a month!”

 

“A month,” I hear Tsuki mumble, but ignore it. I walk towards the front of the boat then let out a loud “kraa”, the call echoing around the docks. Soon, a black feathered bird comes flying in. It lands on the ledge in front me then holds it head forward. I grin, “I missed you too,” I coo as I place my head on his. Everyone in Karasuno has their own crow they can call upon; the royal family gets the bigger ones.

 

I look to Tsuki, “Got something I can write with.”

 

I try not to laugh when Tsuki snaps out his train of thought, blushing as he dashes to his room.

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

I remember doing that as a kid, it didn’t do anything to me, but summon my crow. Watching Yama do it was like watching him strip tease me, I almost forgot I heard he was getting married in a month.

 

I take a couple of deep breathes before walking out my room and towards Yama, “Here.”

 

He takes the paper and quill from me, “Thanks.”

 

He writes something down then gives it to the bird, “You know where to go.”

 

He presses his forehead against the crow before watching it fly away.

 

“Be safe,” he whispers before turning to me, “now! Let’s get our baths out the way!”

 

**_Ukai_ **

 

It’s the late evening now, the sun just over the hills.

 

I push my lips together then turn to go inside stopping when I feel as a soft breeze. I quickly turn around then look to the skies, a crow flying in. It’s Yama’s, that means he’s still alive.

 

I raise my arm and allow the crow to land on it, “It’s nice to see you again,” I notice to paper tied to his leg, “is it from Tadashi?”

 

I untie the paper then throw my arm in the air, the crow flying off.

 

“Thank you,” I shout after it. I turn then walk inside, “Tadashi’s alive!”

 

“Thank goodness,” Takeda cheers, “is that from him?”

 

“It says he’s fine and that hasn’t been taken,” my eyebrow twitches, “the hell?”

 

“K-Keishin.”

 

I ball up the paper, “You mean this entire time,” I toss to the side, “I’ve been worrying over nothing?”

 

“Oh Jesus here we go,” Takeda says quickly then turns to me, “Keishin! How's about you let that anger out on me! Any way you want!”

 

I glare at him, “Get your sword, we’re going hunting.”

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

The princess won’t let me bathe in the same place as Yama, it pisses me off.

 

“The hell can’t I?”

 

“He’s already marrying someone! He doesn’t need you!”

 

My eyebrow twitches, “Oh yeah?”

 

He huffs, “Yeah!”

 

“Brother please,” a hand is placed on the princess’s shoulder, “leave him be. You have company at the castle.”

 

“I do…oh shit, I do! Wakatoshi, make sure this fucker stays away from princess Yamaguchi!”

 

In minutes, he's gone.

 

“You can go in there if you want,” Ushijima says. I look at him, “You sure?”

 

“Yes, just don’t leave a mess.”

 

I smirk then walk through the curtains, quickly stripping out my clothes.

 

**_Yamaguchi_ **

 

I sigh happily as I sink into the hot water, a towel on my head. It’s been a minute since I’ve been by myself, I’ve forgotten how quiet it is.

While on Tsuki’s ship, there was a lot of things going on at once. Sea shanties, talking, arguing, dancing and some other things too. I kind of grew used to the commotion.

 

“All alone,” A familiar voice asks.

 

“Yeah,” I coo, blushing when I realize the voice. I quickly turn around, “T-Tsuki!”

 

“Relax, I’m here to wash your back.”

 

I push my lips together then nod, slowly standing up.

 

“Tsuki you’re sticking up,” great, he’s bigger than me.

 

He smirks, “Want to help me, I mean, it is your fault I’m like this.”

 

I blush harder, “I…don’t know how.”

 

“I could teach you,” he walks towards the edge of the springs, sitting down. He dips his feet in the water, “come here.”

 

My heart beats in my ear as I walk towards him, my breathing becoming unsteady.

 

“Get on your knees.”

 

I do.

 

“Put your hands on it.”

 

“H-huh?”

 

“Put your hands on my dick, don’t grip too tight.”

 

I inhale then do as he says. It’s leaking a little and twitching against my palms.

 

“Can you guess what to do next?”

 

My bottom lips quiver before I move it away from the top, moving my mouth towards Tsuki’s tip. I lay it against my tongue then close my mouth. I bet my face is extremely red right now.

 

I close my eyes as I hallow my cheeks, slowly starting to bob my head. Tsuki’s shaft is twitching against my tongue and his hand is messing with my hair.

 

“Stop for a minute.”

 

I move my mouth off him. He pats the spot next to him, “Sit here,” he says with a smirk. I nod then stand up, sitting where he wants.

 

“What now?”

 

“Relax,” Tsuki says before getting between my legs, pressing his length against mine.

 

“Y-you aren’t putting it in, are you?”

 

“No, I doubt you could handle it if I did.”

 

I push my lips together then kiss him as he kisses me, his hands moving down my back and to my hips as he starts to move his hips.

 

“T-Tsuki,” I moan softly as I feel the movement against me.

 

“My first name’s Kei. Moan it for me.”

 

“K…Kei,” I moan in shock when he moves faster, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

 

“K-Kei,” I moan, “K-Kei!”

 

“What your first name?”

 

“T-Tadashi.”

 

He smirks then moves to my ear, “Tadashi,” he says, his voice a bit deeper than it usually is. That was hot, I’ll admit.

 

“K-Kei,” I moan as my body quivers, semen leaving my slit.

 

“Good boy,” Tsuki coos, before releasing.


	7. Goshiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You not marrying anyone, but me.”
> 
> I blush, “H-huh?! Y-y-you,” I hit his arm, “can’t decide that on your own!”
> 
> “Just did. You hit like a girl.”
> 
> I grunt, “Asshole,” I mumble, “you think you’re the only one that doesn’t want me married to someone else? I don’t want me to get married! I’m only going through with it to help peace exist between Aoba Joshi and Karasuno.”
> 
> “There has to be another way! I don’t…,” he trails off, his cheeks slowly heating up. I smirk, “Oh? You don’t want,” I ask as I move closer to him, “why’d you stop Kei?”
> 
> “I will rape you in this motherfucking hallway.”

I bow as my guest leave, quickly hurrying to the lounge room once they’re gone. I swear if that tall douche bag did anything to Yamaguchi….

 

“Waka! Whe-! What the fuck,” I shout before covering my eyes. My brother and some other dude are naked, my brother inside him. I think he’s from that douche bag’s crew, he’s…familiar to me. I’ll find out who he is later.

 

“I’m busy,” Ushijima says, glaring at me. A shiver goes up my spine, damn it I hate when he glares at me! I feel as if his eyes could give anyone a heart attack. There’s was another fucker who had a glare like that, the Crow Queen I think it was. That bitch would go to war by herself, and win, if she wanted. Tough as iron, beautiful like flowers.

 

“Where’s Yamaguchi?!”

 

“Probably still at the bathhouse.”

 

“Capitan Tsuki’s probably getting some ass,” the redhead coos before chuckling.

 

“Go check the bathhouse so I can finish up here.”

 

I huff then quickly turn, walking away.

 

~

 

“Yamaguchi,” I shout before bursting through the door, “I was looking all over for you! When did you get here?!”

 

“A while ago. I could’ve sworn the guards announced my arrival.”

 

The douche bag is with him, joyous.

 

I sneer at him for a second then turn back to Yama, “I can have the town’s clothes maker create a royalty dress for you.”

 

“I’m fine in this,” he’s wearing our commoner’s dress, “easy to move in.”

 

“And take off,” I hear douche bag whisper, gagging.

 

“That's it,” I move between them, “until Yama’s ready to leave, you’re not to be close to him!”

 

“The hell you call him,” he asks as he glares at me, a dark aura surrounding him. I yelp them move behind Yamaguchi, “Everyone calls him Yama! Yamaguchi’s too much to say sometimes!”

 

“It’s true,” he shrugs. Douche bag growls, “Great,” he says before walking away.

 

“Tsuki? Wait,” Yama call before running after him.

 

“Hey! Be sure to protect your body! You’re getting married,” I shout, but I doubt he heard me.

 

**_Yamaguchi_ **

 

I heard him and Tsuki did too.

 

I push my lips together then walk towards him, “Tsuki-.”

 

“You not marrying anyone, but me.”

 

I blush, “H-huh?! Y-y-you,” I hit his arm, “can’t decide that on your own!”

 

“Just did. You hit like a girl.”

 

I grunt, “Asshole,” I mumble, “you think you’re the only one that doesn’t want me married to someone else? I don’t want me to get married! I’m only going through with it to help peace exist between Aoba Joshi and Karasuno.”

 

“There has to be another way! I don’t…,” he trials of, his cheeks slowly heating up. I smirk, “Oh? You don’t want,” I ask as I move closer to him, “why’d you stop Kei?”

 

“I will rape you in this motherfucking hallway.”

 

“What?! I’m just asking a question!”

 

“Asking a question my ass.”

 

“Finish what you were saying!”

 

“Not here,” he looks away from me, “too many doors. People could be behind them.”

 

I huff, “Alright. You can tell me when we get back to the ship.”

 

“Aw,” someone coos, “I wanted to hear what Capitan was going to say!”

 

We both look to the doors next to us, Tendou standing there with a silk robe on.

 

“The hell are you doing here, Tendou?”

 

“Having sex. What about you two?”

 

“Sex with who,” I ask, curious. He smirks then opens one of the doors wider, my eyes widening as I see prince Ushijima sleeping peacefully and naked.

 

“How the hell did you get the prince to fuck you,” Tsuki asks, it kind of sounded like a demand. Tendou grins, “You’re forgetting this is my home land. Me and the prince, Ushijima over there, go way back!”

 

“That doesn’t mean shit! I’m from Karasuno and I never seen the princess until some weeks ago!”

 

Tendou shrugs, “Guess you didn’t have the right connections as a kid. Have fun, you two.”

 

He waves before closing the doors.

 

“Right connects,” Tsuki mocks, “let’s head back to the ship.

 

I nod then lift my hand, “Lead the way, Captain Kei.”

 

“You must want me to rape you where you stand.”

 

I laugh, “Control yourself! You aren’t doing anything to me until you finish what you were saying earlier!”

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

We’re alone and on the ship, the moon above us. Crew’s probably still handling things, Kuroo and Bokuto might still be trying to seduce Akaashi and Kenma. Scratch that, they still are.

 

“So,” Yama coos, “finish what you were saying.”

 

“I,” I clear my throat, “there has to be another way or than marriage. Your kingdom and Oikawa’s hasn’t gone to war in years, none of the kingdoms have. Furthermore, you don’t have a say in who you spend the rest of your life with it’s…wrong.”

 

“Welcome to the Life of a Royal, do you need a pat on the back because you realized that royalty has it rough?”

 

“That’s not funny, I’m being serious.”

 

“I know. I’m just saying things like this have been going on way before me, Tsuki. It’s just another day in the life of a princess. Hell, it’s not just princesses, princes go through it too. Sometimes, they get it the worse.”

 

“Tadashi.”

 

He looks at me, my eyes staring into his. I take his hands in mine, “I don’t want to lose you to someone you don’t even love.”

 

“Kei,” he gasps, “your crying!"

 

“Ah,” I a hand to my cheek, “I guess I am.”

 

Yama sighs then takes my glasses off, “You won’t lose me,” he wipes my eyes, “I’ll do my best to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

 

“I doubt your father would approve of you bringing a pirate into the family.”

 

Yama laughs.

 

“What?”

 

“When my father was my age, he was a pirate captain. He went from sailing to owning a shop. Guess falling for them runs in the family.”

 

“Good,” I hug him, he gladly hugging back.

 

“I’m going to give you my own personal nickname.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I want you to call me daddy.”

 

“No!"

 

“Why not?”

 

“I just-! No!"

 

I huff.

 

“Don’t huff at me, no!”

 

“It won’t hurt to say it once.”

 

Yama starts to squirm in my arms, “No!”

 

I roll my eyes, “Fine. I guess using my first name during sex is good enough.”

 

“We’ve never had sex!”

 

“Yes, we did, at the springs.”

 

“You didn’t put it in me!”

 

“S-!”

 

“Capitan!”

 

I growl then turn around, “They’re here,” I mumble, Bokuto walking up to me.

 

“Crew’s all here and ready to sail! Just say when!”

 

**_Takeda_ **

 

I raise my arm to allow Yamaguchi’s crow to land on it, “Nice seeing you again. What do you bring this time?”

 

I see a paper tied to his leg, “Is that from Tadashi?”

 

I take it then throw my arm in the air, “Thank you,” I show, the crow cawing in response. I smile then turn to walk back in the castle as I unfold the paper.

 

**_Ukai_ **

 

I yelp in shock as I hear Takeda scream, almost falling out of my chair. I put a hand on my chest as my heart pounds against it, Takeda running the room.

 

“Tadashi’s in love with a pirate,” he shouts happily.

 

“What?!”

 

“Tadashi’s in love with a pirate! Ah, that boy’s got good taste,” he coos, handing me the letter. I read it then look at my queen, “How the fuck are we going to tell this to Irihata?!”

 

“I’ll tell him! He’s in the lounge room.”

 

I’ve got a bad feeling about this. I know Takeda and…he has a way with words when he’s excited.

 

“Don’t say anything crazy, Ittetsu.”

 

~

 

Takeda sighs sadly, “I’m sorry to tell you this, Irihata, but my son will not marry yours. So,” he jumps from his chair, “you, and your kingdom, can suck my dick! I’ve been putting up with your shit just so you’d agree to this God damn wedding! Fuck you," he lets out a breath of relief, “Ah. That feels nice to say aloud!”

 

“I said not to say anything crazy,” I shout before turning to Irihata, “I am so sorry for-! You're laughing?”

 

He sighs happily as he wipes a tear, “I’m laughing because, a day ago, Oikawa told me he didn’t want to marry your son because he fell in love with Iwaizaumi! To be honest, I was getting tired of having to see your bitchy face just to discuss wedding plans, Takeda.”

 

He growls as he takes a step forward, “What?”

 

I wrap my arms around him, “Now I know where Tobio and Koushi get it from…Ittetsu calm down!”

 

“I am calm,” he takes his glasses off, “just want to have a little chat with Irihata is all.”

 

Then I see it, a glare that makes everyone in the room silent. It’s just like how the Crow Queen used to glare…just like it. Huh…huh…huh?!

 

**_Yamaguchi_ **

 

I moan softly as I slowly open my eyes, Tsuki snoring behind me. Why am I waking up so early?

 

I huff then move from under Tsuki’s arm, walking out his room. Some of the crew is awake and doing their jobs. We’re heading Fukurodani then Nekoma then Karasuno for Tsuki’s crew’s final stop. Tsuki plans on quitting pirating as soon as he gets the blessing to marry me from my father.

 

I walk towards then edge of the ship, “Your father’s crow,” I pet her, “why are you here,” I ask before noticing the paper in her mouth, “from father?”

 

I take it from her then watch her fly away, unfolding the paper. I read, “Huh,” my eyes widen, “huh?!”

 

I quickly turn then run back to Tsuki room, pushing the door open as I shout his name. He groans, “It’s too early for this shit,” he complains.

 

“Tsuki! Wake up and read this!”

 

I grab his glasses from his desk then shove them, and the paper, a him. He groans again then takes them, putting on his glasses as he lifts the paper to his face. He’s wide awake now.

 

“That’s impossible.”

 

“I know! My mom’s my mom! He’s never glared at anyone! Sure, he gets violent when he’s excited or angry, but he never glared!”

 

“How interesting. Does this mean…you can glare the same way? That would be pretty hot if you could,” he mumbles.

 

“I don’t know,” I look at the ceiling, “my brother, Tobio, can. He does it all the time.”

 

“He sounds like a fucking idiot.”

 

“You haven’t even met him yet.”

 

Tsuki rolls his eyes then hands me the paper, “Must be nice. Your mother’s the Crow Queen.”

 

“I had no clue.”

 

“I sure no one did,” he tosses me his glasses, “I’m going back to sleep.”

 

“But Tsuki-!”

 

“I don’t want to hear it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I whole heartily believe Takeda-sensei is the Little Giant. He either got a concussion that wiped his memories from high school or he's hiding that side of him from the everyone. If he isn't https://i.imgur.com/e5upSHu.jpg


	8. Ushijima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You think too much.”
> 
> “You think too little,” I retort then huff. Ushi sighs, “I worry about you sometimes. I feel like you’ll have grey hairs before you get over the hill.”
> 
> “I’m not.”
> 
> I blink as he plucks a strand of hair from my head, showing it to me. I blush, “That’s just one!”
> 
> “When there’s one, they’ll be more. You need to relax and focus on what you are now.”
> 
> “The future of a nation. Right after you.”
> 
> “If I live that long.”
> 
> I clench my fists then turn to him, “Don’t say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long because I went back and edited some parts. I was also debating if I wanted to make a sequel to this, a story about how Nishinoya became a pirate and how Azumane supports him. What do you all think?

My room is empty without Tendou in it. Sometimes…I wish he never left the kingdom. He used to be the chef that could cut you in a heartbeat. I’d go in the kitchen and ask if he needed help, he’d tell me the kitchen isn’t a place for royals.

 

I sigh as I circle my spoon around in my bowl, staring at it.

 

“Thinking about the pirate won’t bring him back,” Goshiki says before wiping his mouth, “I’ve finished,” he says as he stands up, walking away.

 

“He’s probably going to see Semi,” father comments, going to back to eating, “You better eat before you soup gets cold.”

 

**_Goshiki_ **

 

It’s early in the night now, Ushijima and I standing on the balcony connected to my room. We do this sometimes, probably the only way we can get some quality sibling time in. We don’t…normally hang out with each other, Ushi usually busy with king training while I have to meet with other princes from different kingdoms.

The princes of Fukurodani and Nekoma have been missing for years. Same for the son of a crow farmer noble from Karasuno. Strange how those three pirates…they sort of looked like the missing boys.

 

“You think too much.”

 

“You think too little,” I retort then huff. Ushi sighs, “I worry about you sometimes. I feel like you’ll have grey hairs before you get over the hill.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

I blink as he plucks a strand of hair from my head, showing it to me. I blush, “That’s just one!”

 

“When there’s one, they’ll be more. You need to relax and focus on what you are now.”

 

“The future of a nation. Right after you.”

 

“If I live that long.”

 

I clench my fists then turn to him, “Don’t say that.”

 

“It’s true. Anything could happen.”

 

I push my lips together, fighting back tears. I know that anything could happen, I’ve been thinking about what could happen. To suddenly lose someone…it hurts to think about it.

 

“What now, Tsutomu?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You’re crying again.”

 

“Shut up and look at the stars,” I mumble as I wipe my eyes. I’m a crybaby and yes, I’m admitting that I am. I cry over anything…almost anything.

 

I sniff as Ushijima pats my back. It’s a little comforting, but I’m not a baby.

 

**_Ushijima_ **

 

He cries too much, way too much. Sometimes, I think his eyes are dry from the amount of crying he does. I’m not good at comforting…maybe Semi can help. Speaking of.

 

“You have a guest in your room, Prince Ushi.”

 

I look at him then nod my head towards Goshiki, he got the message. We walk past each other, I going to my room while Semi stands in my place.

 

~

 

I blink, “Tendou?”

 

He lazily looks at me, “Yo."

 

“I thought your crew left, what are you doing here?”

 

He blinks then looks at the ceiling, “Captain’s planning on dropping us all off at our homelands and getting married.”

 

“To the princess?”

 

He grins, “Bingo! So,” he spreads his legs, “I’m home,” he coos.

 

I sigh then walk towards him, taking off my shirt as I do.

 

**_Goshiki_ **

 

“Wait,” I mewl as I put my palm on his mouth, he blinking in shock.

 

“What,” Semi asks against my palm. His breath’s warm.

 

“W-we’re outside and they’re guards below.”

 

“I'm a guard too, you know.”

 

“Yeah, but….”

 

I push my lips together then look away. He smiles softly then kisses my cheek, “We’ll go inside.”

 

I nod then let him take my hand, leading me into my room. This isn’t the first time this has happened. Whenever I cry, Semi uses hugs and kisses and sex as a way to get me to stop. It works too.

 

**_Ushijima_ **

 

My tongue graces down Tendou’s body, he whimpering impatiently.

 

“Stop teasing,” he mewls.

 

I look up at him, he looking down at me.

 

"What?"

 

I press my face into his crotch, nuzzling a bit.

"H-hey! Wakatoshi!"

 

When I don't move he sighs. I feel him pat my head, "I'm happy to be back too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long a previous chapter and not that much smut. I was actually aiming for fluff, but you know how that goes....


	9. Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hop off the barrel then walk next to Bokuto, “Owls heads go round and round like a compass’s arrow,” I sing, “Sailing a river isn’t good for the water’s very narrow!”
> 
> “Oh shake the waves and send us on our way! For the ocean is truly all we need! A boat and a captain is where it all happens, out in the deep blue sea!”
> 
> “That was a Fukurodani shanty,” Bokuto whispers to me as everyone else sings.
> 
> “I’m from Fukurodani. A former knight that was sent to aid the princess of Karasuno.”
> 
> Bokuto pulls me close, “Have we met in Fukurodani before?”

It’s fresh into the night and above the deck is lively with dancing and singing, all kind of sea shanties and songs from everyone’s home. I’m sitting on a barrel, next to Bokuto, and clap as the princess dances with the captain, a happy smile on his face.

 

Bokuto steps forward with a smirk, “Owls have the roundest eyes and always go ‘who, who’,” he sings, “Live on land or on the sea, I know which one to choose!”

 

“Oh shake the waves and sends us on our way,” everyone sings, loud and proud, “For the ocean is truly all we need! A boat and a captain is where it all happens, out in the deep blue sea.”

 

I hop off the barrel then walk next to Bokuto, “Owls heads go round and round like a compass’s arrow,” I sing, “Sailing a river isn’t good for the water’s very narrow!”

 

“Oh shake the waves and send us on our way! For the ocean is truly all we need! A boat and a captain is where it all happens, out in the deep blue sea!”

 

“That was a Fukurodani shanty,” Bokuto whispers to me as everyone else sings.

 

“I’m from Fukurodani. A former knight that was sent to aid the princess of Karasuno.”

 

Bokuto pulls me close, “Have we met in Fukurodani before?”

 

I blush lightly and try to move forward, “I don’t know, I wasn’t assigned to guarding the city.”

 

He hums, putting his chin on top my head and his arms around my waist.

 

“H-hey. Get off me.”

 

I blink as we sway slowly to the clapping and singing, gently placing my hands over his. Might as well give since I’m trapped. We aren’t doing anything, but sway so it should be fine.

 

**_Kenma_ **

 

I was never one for parties and dancing or singing. Ballroom dancing’s the most I’ve done.

 

I’m standing at the helm, with another pirate as the dancing and singing going on in front us, below.

 

“You can join if you want,” I look at him, “I can take over here.”

 

“You sure,” he asks, “have you ever sailed before?”

 

“You’d be shocked,” I say, shooing him out the way before gripping the pegs on the wheel as the pirate joins the party.

 

“Lonely up here,” a familiar voice asks, before walking next to me.

 

“The pirate just left, Kuroo. Shouldn’t you be with the party?”

 

“I sang my share. I’d rather look into the night from here.”

 

I look over my shoulder and watch him lay down, blinking slowly before turning my head back.

 

“There’s something I don’t like about you that I just can’t put my finger on.”

 

“Maybe you don’t like me because you do like me.”

 

“No possible. I mean, like, I don’t like you because I’ve known you before and you were a jerk.”

 

“Ah, maybe you’re right. I am the prince of Nekoma after all.”

 

I look at him, “What?”

 

“I’m the prince of Nekoma and Bokuto’s the prince of Fukurodani. We’ve been away from our kingdoms for years.”

 

“Why? You know your brother’s missing too and your father’s sick?”

 

“I’m heading home, aren’t I?”

 

“Are you?”

 

He looks at me, “I am. I’m getting too old for pirating.”

 

“We’re about the same age,” I mumble, turning my head. I know why I don’t like him. When I was in Nekoma, my homeland, I was the castle maid. Kuroo would flirt with me every given hour of the day. Even if he was in the middle of a king lecture, he would ignore it to flirt with me.

 

“This guy,” I mumble.

 

**_Yamaguchi_ **

 

“Tsuki! Sing a shanty,” I coo.

 

“Yeah,” Koganegawa cheers, “sing the one about the Crow Queen!”

 

“There’s a shanty about him,” I ask as I look at him. He nods, “Pirates from Karasuno wrote a lot of shanties about the Crow Queen.”

 

Tsuki sighs then walk into the middle of the circle, “He’s feared throughout the lands, a glare above the rest. He’s strong, smart and cunning and he always wears a dress. Goes to war for victory nothing more, nothing less. The Crow Queen of Karasuno, a cut above the rest!”

 

“Oh shake the waves and send us on our way! For the ocean is truly all we need! A boat and a captain is where it all happens, out in the deep blue sea!”

 

We all throw our hands in the air, “Yo-hoe!”

 

We clap and cheer and laugh before everyone heads below deck to rest. I follow Tsuki to his room, “So,” I put my hands behind my back, “you know, when we get married, I don’t think we’ll rule right away.”

 

“Yeah, don’t you have two older brothers?”

 

“One doesn’t want to rule and the other wants to stay with the candle maker. Neither has told our parents this.”

 

“I’m fine with being a prince if that means staying with you,” he says as he holds his hand out to me. I blush then lift my hands and place it in his, letting him lead me to his room. We’re dropping everyone off before going back to Karasuno. The first to go was Tendou, next is Koganegawa then, after him, Kyoutani.

 

~

 

“Welcome back, Koganegawa.”

 

He bows, “I’m happy to be back, prince Futakuchi. Princess Nametsu and princess Moniwa.”

 

Nametsu looks past him and to me, “Hey Yama,” he coos, I waving in response.

 

~

 

“You have a lot to be informed of,” Iwaizumi says…he’s in a dress.

 

I try not to laugh, looking to Oikawa. I bow my head, “Don’t hold this against me.”

 

“It’s nice to know we can choose who we want to love,” he grins, “I’ve got nothing to hold against you since I also didn’t want to marry.”

 

I let out a sigh, “That’s nice to know.”

 

He holds out his hand, “May peace remain between our kingdoms.”

 

I nod then shake hands with him.

 

~

 

We arrive in Fukurodani at night, no one there to greet us. Bokuto smiles at Akaashi, “You’re coming too, right?”

 

He blinks, “No. I have to-!”

 

“Go,” I say, rolling my eyes.

 

“But princess-!”

 

“I’m not a child anymore, I can handle myself. Go.”

 

Akaashi pushes his lips together then nods, turning to Bokuto then getting off the ship. I’ll miss having Akaashi by my side, but it’s something I can adjust to.

 

~

 

Kenma takes my hands in his, “Make sure you tell Shouyou I’ll visit from time to time.”

 

I nod, “I will.”

 

He nods then let’s go of my hands, following Kuroo off the ship.

 

~

 

We’ve made it to Karasuno, the sun peeping over the hills. I sent my crow to deliver a message to my parents saying I was on my back with Tsuki. I didn’t get a message back.

 

Tsuki sighs as he touches the railing of his ship, “I’ll miss this vessel,” he whispers, closing his eyes before joining me on the docks. As soon as we stepped into town, I was barraged with a hug.

 

I blink, “Koushi!”

 

“Tadashi! I want to hug you before you die!”

 

“Huh?”

 

I look to Kageyama, the candle maker next to him. Tsuki sneers at them, “A pair of idiots,” he mumbles. I manage to get out of Sugawara’s grasps, “You don’t even know them.”

 

“Don’t need to.”

 

“Tadashi.”

 

I look pass Suga to see my father and mother, they standing side by side. I walk pass Suga and towards them, “I’m sorry I made you worry. I would’ve sent my crow sooner, but I ran into trouble.”

 

“I understand,” my father says, patting my head. I huff as he stops, he looking at Tsuki. Oh dear God.


	10. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi’s sexy…too sexy. It should be illegal to look this way during sex. Hell, he looks like this on a daily basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Bokuto x Akaashi

Nothing’s changed, everything’s the same. From the clothes to the music, to the smells, to the number of cats in the streets. Last night, I went into the castle and was scolded by my father for taking so long to get back. He wasn’t upset that I wanted to experience the sea life, he was upset that it took me so long. Yaku returned a couple days earlier.

 

“I can never understand royalty’s clothing,” Kenma complains, looking at himself in the mirror.

 

“Why are there so many layers?”

 

“Don’t ask me, I’ve never been in a dress.”

 

Kenma turns around and looks at me, “You look good.”

 

“So do you.”

 

“Can you two please,” Yaku huffs, “save it for the wedding! Kenma, I have much to teach about being queen.”

 

He nods then walks towards him. A knight walks into the room, “How are you going to teach him about being queen when you’re a princess,” he coos, yelping as Yaku stomps on his foot.

 

“No one asked you, Lev! Shouldn’t you be elsewhere?!”

 

“You father told me to be by your side for today! Jesus, you have some sharp heels!”

 

Yaku huff then takes my hands in his, “Come along, Kenma! You’ve much to learn!”

 

He nods then allows Yaku to lead him out my room, Lev following behind them. I sigh then look out my window as I sit in the window ceil, a black cat walking form around the corner. I pet its head as it rubs its back against my tight, jumping in my lap.

 

**_Bokuto_ **

 

I was greeted home warmly, everyone happy for my return and Akaashi’s. Turns out, he’s the head of our army and was actually in Karasuno to help train upcoming knights.

 

“You’re not holding the sword right. You’ve been at sea and doing fist fights for too long.

 

I huff, “It’s not my fault! It gets a little rowdy in pub and bars.”

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes. He’s not in a dress anymore. Leggings and a long waist cape, a feminine top in our kingdom’s colors. I’m in prince clothing, Akaashi told me to change for our sword fight, but I didn’t listen.

 

“Koutarou,” a female’s voice calls. I turn around, “Sup, sis?”

 

“Father wants to speak with you, he’s in his study.”

 

I nod then grin, “I’m on the way!”

 

She nods then walks away.

 

“You should go now; the sword fight can wait until later.”

 

“I suppose your right,” I nod then look at Akaashi, “I’ll be back soon!”

 

~

 

Pops didn’t want much, but to test me on how much I remember about the kingdom. I answered everything correctly.

 

“Akaashi,” I coo before opening the door. I blink, “Whoa.”

 

“Wasn’t anyone told you to knock before entering,” he asks without looking at me as he continues to rinse the soap off his body.

 

“Stop staring at me.”

 

“I can’t help it. You’re…attractive.”

 

He stops moving then looks at me over his shoulder. He’s bent over.

 

“What do you mean? Hey.”

 

I walk towards him then grips his hips, “This is a wonderful view.”

 

“I’ll cut your dick off if you don’t-,” a stuttered moan leaves his mouth as I press between his legs, I just as shocked as he is. I didn’t know he could sound like that.

 

“Hey,” I say as I press my chest into his back, “do that again.”

 

He whimpers as I press between his legs again, his thighs quivering a little. As I continue to press, I move my other hand to his entrance.

 

“Relax,” I whisper before rubbing my middle finger over his hole, pushing it in.

 

**_Kuroo_ **

 

“Kenma,” I coo as he walks in my room, books in his arms. I blink, “What’s with the books?”

 

“They’re about all the queens to ever come to power. Your brother gave them to me.”

 

“Ah. Where is he now?”

 

“In his room with Lev.”

 

I know what that means.

 

“Care to read to me about some of those queens?”

 

“If you don’t mind.”

 

I pat a spot on my bed, he walking towards me then sitting down.

 

**_Bokuto_ **

 

Akaashi’s sexy…too sexy. It should be illegal to look this way during sex. Hell, he looks like this on a daily basis.

 

“Koutarou,” he moans as I slam in him, my semen leaving my slit. He came earlier.

 

“That was amazing,” I coo, looking at him. His face is a mess. Red, drooling, teary. Oh no.

 

“I can’t go another round,” he whines, “pull out.”

 

“One more round, please!”

 

“We’ve already done it twice.”

 

“Please!”

 

He sighs, “Fine, but give me a min-! Ah,” he moans as I start to thrust, moving my hands to his chest.

 

“I s-said give me a minute,” he moans, I pinching his nipples. I lick my upper lip, “I can’t hold back anymore, Keiji.”

 

I push the rest of my shaft in, Akaashi moaning in shock. He looks down, “T-too big! A-ah! Koutarou! Pull! Out! No! Ah!”

 

I press my lips on him as I continue to thrust.

 

**_Kuroo_ **

 

“I wonder what Bokuto and Akaashi are up to.”

 

“Probably nothing,” Kenma comments before standing up, walking towards my desk with the books. He sets them down, “Then again…if they’re alone.”

 

I hum.

 

“Nothing,” Kenma says as he shakes his head.

 

**_Bokuto_ **

 

Akaashi can’t form words anymore. He’s just moans. Maybe I’m overdoing it.

 

“N-no,” he moans, “C-close. Cumming! Kouta,” he coos as semen leaves his slit…he squirted…holy shit. Wait until I tell Kuroo!

 

“Keiji,” I grunt as I release inside him, my body quivering a little. I sigh then pull out, my semen leaking from Akaashi’s entrance.

 

“Hey-! Akaashi!”

 

Looks like I fucked him to sleep…I’m telling Kuroo about this too. He’s going to be so jealous!

 

I smile with pride then pick Akaashi up, bridal style, and carry him to my room. I’ll clean him out then I’ll put him in my bed.


	11. Chapter 11, Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Takeda pets a crow’s head, “I’m expecting a lot of things from you, Tsukishima. I’m expecting you keep Tadashi happy. I’m expecting you to be ready to rule in the event of Koushi or Tobio being unable to. My husband is expecting that you’ve put your pirate life behind you and that your days at sea are over.”
> 
> I nod, “They are.”
> 
> “No,” he turns to me, “I don’t want you to forget about pirating.”
> 
> “Why not?”
> 
> “Because you and Tadashi can sail the seas until it’s time for you two to rule. Start a new crew with you and Tadashi as the captains, have your name heard across the lands!”
> 
> “Your husband won’t like that very much.”
> 
> He smiles softly, “Keishin will be unpleased, but I’m sure he’ll come around to the idea. He was a pirate, himself, once.”
> 
> “I see.”
> 
> He picks up a baby crow, it’s a puffball in his hands.
> 
> “You, Tadashi and everyone else your age are baby crows. Still so much to learn, but not that much time to learn it.”

It’s been forever since I walked the streets of Karasuno. It’s been forever since I heard the songs of street performers or people shouting about how cheap their product is. It’s been forever since I’ve seen these busy streets and the many crows in the skies and relaxing on rooftops. The first thing I did when my ship pulled into the harbor was called my crow. He’s much bigger than when I was a child and he’s developed a powerful aura around him. He’s also quite fond of Yama’s crow.

 

“Tsuki,” Yama coos as he quickly joins my side. He’s wearing princess clothing and a crown in his hair.

 

“Yamaguchi,” I say, noticing his siblings with him. I bow, “Princess Sugawara. Prince Kageyama.”

 

Sugawara grins, “No need to bow! You’re our future brother-in-law.”

 

“If father approves of his ass,” Kageyama spits, I smirking at him.

 

“Is the baby king upset? Please do tell me why your panties are in a twist.”

 

He growls, glaring at me. We got into a huge fight the other day, ended in a tie. Rich boy’s stronger than I thought.

 

“Um, Tsuki, mom wanted to speak with you for a bit.”

 

I nod, “Where is he?”

 

“Your crow farm, currently having a conversation with your brother.”

 

I grunt, “Of all people.”

 

~

 

Queen Takeda pets a crow’s head, “I’m expecting a lot of things from you, Tsukishima. I’m expecting you keep Tadashi happy. I’m expecting you to be ready to rule in the event of Koushi or Tobio being unable to. My husband is expecting that you’ve put your pirate life behind you and that your days at sea are over.”

 

I nod, “They are.”

 

“No,” he turns to me, “I don’t want you to forget about pirating.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you and Tadashi can sail the seas until it’s time for you two to rule. Start a new crew with you and Tadashi as the captains, have your name heard across the lands!”

 

“Your husband won’t like that very much.”

 

He smiles softly, “Keishin will be unpleased, but I’m sure he’ll come around to the idea. He was a pirate, himself, once.”

 

“I see.”

 

He picks up a baby crow, it’s a puffball in his hands.

 

“You, Tadashi and everyone else your age are baby crows. Still so much to learn, but not that much time to learn it.”

 

He moves the chick into one hand then lifts his arm for the mother to land on, “One day you’ll grow, but you still won’t know it all. Majority of it, sure, but not everything. For instance, you won’t know the full joys of the sea life. I won't know the full joy of being queen. Children won't know the full joy of being young.”

 

I nod, unsure of what to say. He’s wearing the crow queen’s crown, black crow feathers embedded into the golden crown. I’ve heard stories about the crown, but I’d never dreamed of seeing it in real life.

 

**_Yamaguchi_ **

 

“He gave you a weird lecture, didn’t he?”

 

Tsuki nod. I smile nervously, “I’m sorry! He does that to everyone!”

 

“I understood what he was trying to say, I think.”

 

My smile softens, “Mom wants us to sail the seas together.”

 

“Both as captain. Married.”

 

“Have you seen my father yet?”

 

“No. I think I will soon though.”

 

“How soon?”

 

Tsuki leans down and kisses my forehead, “Relax and sleep. I’ll be here with you until morning.”

 

“I can’t. I’ve always had a problem sleeping in this room.”

 

“What do you do to help with that?”

 

“Walk in the garden.”

 

~

 

We’re side by side, walking through the royal garden. It was months ago when Tsuki took me from here and planned to keep me until my father offered gold. He would’ve never done it; his family is known of not paying ransoms. The Ukais were close to the Crow Queen.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask this, but how is queen Takeda your mom if he’s a man?”

 

“When he was a princess, he got a temporary womb from the royal wizard and slept around,” I say, looking at him.

 

“I’m so serious.”

 

“So you’re actually his by-blood children?”

 

“Me, Koushi and Tobio are Takedas. Mom just gave us the last names of the men he slept with.”

 

“So that’s why your Yamaguchi and not Takeda?”

 

I nod, “This was way before father. When I was a baby he was just ending his life of the sea.”

 

“So. Could you have the royal wizard give you a temporary womb?”

 

“If I ask, sure. Uh…Tsuki?”

 

He blushing and blood running from his nose, what’s he thinking about. You know what…I don’t want to know.

 

I sigh then walk ahead of him, sitting on a bench. He joins me, “I spaced out for a bit.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Wipe your nose.”

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

I thought about how between his legs would look. Two ways to fuck him, but would he still have his dick? I wouldn’t mind if he did, I’m just curious is all.

 

I sigh then stand up, “Come here.”

 

Yamaguchi blinks then stands up.

 

“Are we dancing?”

 

“We’re swaying.”

 

He nods then wraps his arms around my neck, I placing mine on his hips. We sway back and forth, no music to guide us.

 

“What are your thoughts on kids,” Yamaguchi asks me, looking in my eyes.

 

“If it happens, it happens. Nothing I can do about it.”

 

“Ah. Agreeable. I don’t think I could handle it.”

 

“Me either.”

 

I press my forehead against his, “Do you think your father will like me?”

 

“Only one way to find out.”

 

“Yeah, but when will that be.”

 

“If you keep worrying about it,” he pecks my lips, “it won’t get here.”

 

I push him against a tree, “Want to make out here?”

 

“Never had sex outside before.”

 

“Me either.”

 

“No one’s doing anything.”

 

We move back from each other then look to the king, “Hi father,” Yama coos nervously. He sneers at me, “I’ll be talking with you, tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #prayfortsuki


	12. Ukai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tsukishima Kei,” I lean back in the couch cushions, “ran away from home as a teen, now a young adult and trying to wed my son. You know, this has been bugging me since I first saw you.”
> 
> I lean forward, my elbows on my knees.
> 
> “You and Yamaguchi. He says that he requested your aid for travel and yet he said nothing about a fee. Pirates don’t sail for free, I know this for a fact.”
> 
> He’s not flinching, this kid’s good.
> 
> I look him in his eyes, “Did you take Tadashi months ago?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I suck a summarize and that why this chapter doesn't have one...-
> 
> Fuck what I put! I figured out how I'll make my summaries! I is smart!!!

If I came any later, I bet he would’ve put it in Yamaguchi. Have they gone all the way? They better fucking not.

 

I and Tsukishima are in my study, sitting across from one another with a table in the middle. I know Takeda and Yamaguchi are at the door, Sugawara too. Kageyama could give two shits less about what I think of Tsukishima, these two don’t like each other very much.

 

“Tsukishima Kei,” I lean back in the couch cushions, “ran away from home as a teen, now a young adult and trying to wed my son. You know, this has been bugging me since I first saw you.”

 

I lean forward, my elbows on my knees.

 

“You and Yamaguchi. He says that he requested your aid for travel and yet he said nothing about a fee. Pirates don’t sail for free, I know this for a fact.”

 

He’s not flinching, this kid’s good.

 

I look him in his eyes, “Did you take Tadashi months ago?”

 

“No,” he says, our eyes locked on one another. Either he’s a good liar or he’s actually telling the truth. Damn.

 

I close my eyes then sit up in the chair, “I’m not fully trusting of you…yet. Right now, you have only a handful of my blessing. Prove to me that you won’t run off because of boredom and you’ll get the entire thing.”

 

“And how do I do that?”

 

I stand up, “I’ve arranged for you to stay at the castle for a week. See how much you like the castle life.”

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

An entire week? That doesn’t sound too bad.

 

I watch the king walk out his study then sigh as I sink into the couch cushions. He’s nothing like I thought he was. I’d hate to be on his bad side.

 

I sigh once more than stand up, walking out the study.

 

~

 

“We’re having a party this week,” Yama informs me as he sits on my fence. We’re at the crow farm. Crow farmers are important to Karasuno, apparently. They care for the injured and sick or pregnant crows then send them flying back to whom they belong once they’re well. No crow farms, sick and injured crows everywhere.

 

“A party? As in ballroom dancing?”

 

“And fancy clothing and bowing. It’s boring and the dancing slow and boring too.”

 

“I can’t ballroom dance,” I admit, looking up at the sky.

 

“I could teach you, it’s not that hard.”

 

I watch him hop off the fence and land o the dirt road, turning to me. I sigh then hop over the fence, “What’s first.”

 

“We’re starting with a simple waltz,” he puts a hand on my shoulder and the other grips mine, “put your other hand on my hip.”

 

I put my hand where he tells me.

 

“Now we step, moving in a circle.”

 

“Who leads?”

 

“You do.”

 

I nod then start to move, Yama following me. We dancing in front the fence for a while, I slowly getting the hang of waltzing. It really isn’t that hard.

 

“Looking good Kei,” my brother coos, a proud grin on his face. I stop moving and look over my shoulder at him, “How long have you been there, Akiteru?”

 

“Ah! My little brother, marrying into royalty! I’m so proud!”

 

I fight back a growl, “Shouldn’t you be tending to the crows?”

 

“I just finished that! If you need additional ballroom dancing lessons, then I’ll gladly help you!”

 

“You? Ballroom dance?”

 

He smiles softly then walks from the porch of our house and to us, “May I?”

 

I move back from Yama and let my brother fill my spot.

 

“Hello princess Yamaguchi,” he says before starting to dance with him.

 

“Hello Tsuki’s big brother,” Yama grins, before being spun then dipped. I’m trying to hide any signs of jealousy.

 

He helps Yama straighten up, “It’s been forever since someone dipped me,” Yama coos, “I’ve got to get back for lessons, see you Tsuki!”

 

He kisses my cheek before untying his horse, getting on it before riding off. I quickly turn to my brother, “Teach how to do all of what you just did. Now.”

 

“I have to be the lead.”

 

“I don’t give a fuck, just teach me!”

 

**_Yamaguchi_ **

 

Tsuki was so jealous.

 

I finally let my laughter out, my tutor jumping in shock.

 

“W-what’s so funny,” she asks.

 

“Nothing,” I sigh happily, “Sorry, Yachi.”

 

“It’s fine, scared me is all.”

 

**_Ukai_ **

 

“You were a little harsh on him.”

 

“That coming from the Crow Queen,” I coo, putting a towel on my head as I relax in the warm water.

 

“Are you coming in too?”

 

“Yeah,” Takeda takes off his glasses then places them on the counter, walking towards the bath. He gets in then sits down, laying his back against my chest.

 

“I want a crown with crow feathers,” I mumble, Takeda chuckling.

 

“You can have mine. I’m getting too old for how I used to be.”

 

“A fucking monster. Seriously, you were amazing.”

 

“Feared by all, respected by few. I’m more respected than feared now.”

 

“You’ve fought wars by yourself and won.”

 

“I was younger then.”

 

“You’re still in your twenties.”

 

“Late twenties.”

 

“Still twenty.”

 

He closes his eyes, “I’ve always wondered if my kids have any bit of the Crow Queen in them.”

 

“Tobio does…a lot.”

 

“I’ve noticed. I don’t know about Tadashi or Koushi. Would be nice if they did.”

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

I blink, “Princess Sugawara?”

 

He grins, “Hello! I’ve come to help you!”

 

“You realize what time it is, right? You should be resting.”

 

“You need my help. You’ll be introduced to nobles tomorrow and they’re expecting you to be like all pirate stereotypes.”

 

I chuckle, “Couldn’t you’ve waited until I got to the castle tomorrow?”

 

“The party’s tomorrow.”

 

My smirk falls. He smiles, “Alright! Now! Greet me like I’m a noble!”

 

“You're royalty.”

 

“Not at the moment, I’m a noble! Greet me!”

 

I sigh then bow, “Good evening to you, sir,” I sit up, “I hope the days haven’t been too dreary on you. What? Why are you making that face?”

 

He sniffs, “That was perfect! What the hell kind of a pirate are you.”

 

“Nobles can be crow farmers,” I smirk.

 

“Ah, no wonder it was so important that you were found. You’re a nobleman’s kid,” he waves his hand, “Anyway! I’m assuming Tadashi taught you ballroom dancing.”

 

“He did and my brother.”

 

“Good,” he tosses me something, “put this on.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You see when you put it on.”

 

~

 

“The pants are a little tight,” I mumble, pulling them from between my ass.

 

“Sorry if they don’t fit, the clothes belong to Kageyama.”

 

“I’m taking these off.”

 

“What?! You just put them on!"

 

~

 

Sugawara sighs, “I have a friend that can make your clothes to your fitting by tomorrow morning. In fact, I think she’s making them as we speak.”

 

“I have noble clothes."

 

“Yes, but you're trying to be a royal. Might as well dress like it.”


	13. Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then sleep, dumbass.”
> 
> “You’re a dumbass,” he mumbles before yawning.
> 
> “Your father requested that I make over one hundred candles for this big party tonight. I just sent them off.”
> 
> “I was just about to ask you something, about the ball.”
> 
> He blinks slowly then looks up at me.
> 
> “Would you um…like to uh…go with me?”
> 
> “Where?”
> 
> “The ball, dumbass.”
> 
> “You’re the dumbass,” he retorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be able to finish this all today if I stay vigilant.

Today’s the day, the ballroom party. Father sent out invitations way before telling Tsukishima, just to make sure everyone would make it on time.

 

I inhale then exhale, walking into the candle maker’s shop. The same scents as before hit me as soon as I walk in, Hinata at the counter.

 

“Not making anything,” I ask as I walk towards him.

 

“No,” he groans, “I’m tired.”

 

“Then sleep, dumbass.”

 

“You’re a dumbass,” he mumbles before yawning.

 

“Your father requested that I make over one hundred candles for this big party tonight. I just sent them off.”

 

“I was just about to ask you something, about the ball.”

 

He blinks slowly then looks up at me.

 

“Would you um…like to uh…go with me?”

 

“Where?”

 

“The ball, dumbass.”

 

“You’re the dumbass,” he retorts, “I don’t have anything to wear. I’m a commoner, not a noble or a royal.”

 

“I could have something made for you.”

 

He blinks then looks at me, “Like?”

 

“How do you feel about gowns?”

 

“The bowl gowns?”

 

“It can be flat if you want.”

 

“I don’t know. I would have to wear heels and I’ve only worn boots.”

 

“You can hold onto me the entire time; I’ll help you stay steady.”

 

He hunches his shoulder and looks away from me, “The girls in town will hate me for being your date.”

 

“Who cares.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“I like you. A lot. That’s why.”

 

He’s blushing, from one ear to the other. It’s fucking cute.

 

He slowly looks up at me, my cheeks red too.

 

“O-okay,” he says quietly, “I’ll go.”

 

I take his hand in mine then lead him from behind the counter and out the ship, “We’re visiting the royal wizard.”

 

**_Sugawara_ **

 

“Daichi,” I coo as I walk into the armory. He just got done talking with some new recruits.

 

“Princess Suga,” he bows.

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“If I don’t,” he straightens up, “then the new cadets are going to think they don’t have to bow too. Lead by example.”

 

“You’re coming to the ball tonight, right?”

 

“I have no choice, I’m the head commander.”

 

I grin, “Be my date!”

 

“I was about to as you that.”

 

“I’m not asking, I’m demanding. As my lover, you’re going to be my date to the ball!”

 

“Yes, your majesty.”

 

“Stop with the majesty shit.”

 

“I have to lead by example.”

 

I roll my eyes then kiss his cheek, “I’ll see you tonight then.”

 

He kisses my lips, “Same to you.”

 

I grin then turn to walk away, waving as I do. I make to sway my hips a little extra as I walk away, looking over my shoulder to make sure he’s watching. I’m a tease, I admit it.

 

**_Kageyama_ **

 

“Shimizu,” I call as I walk into the clothing shop. She walks through some curtains, “Prince Kageyama. Is the king in need of my assistance?”

 

“No,” I gesture to Hinata, “I would like for you to make him a gown for the ball.”

 

“The royal wizard is the clothes maker,” Hinata says in disbelief. Shimizu smiles softly, “It’s a good cover-up. Just in case we have a war and the royal wizard is the target.”

 

“And you’re a girl! Wait,” he tilts his head, “How come you call yourself a wizard?”

 

“Ever heard of a royal witch?”

 

We both shake our heads. She sighs, “Thought so. Anyway, follow me."

 

**_Hinata_ **

 

I can’t believe I’m being fitted by the royal wizard to go to a royal ball! I’m going to be way out my element! I’m going to be the odd ball out! Especially if I go with my hair like I usually have it!

Why, of all people, do I get a confession from the prince of Karasuno? He could be with a nobleman or woman that knows how royal parties work and don’t have to dress shop because they already have an entire arsenal of dresses for the occasion. I’m just a candle maker, I took the business over from my father who was against it. He, and my mother, wanted me to live my life and be married. Instead, I’m working tirelessly. Ah…what would mom think if I told her the prince of Karasuno wants me to be his lover. She’d probably faint.

 

I extend my arms as a tape measure floats around my body, a floating pencil marking on it. Shimizu’s using her magic to do a lot of things at once, it’s amazing.

 

“You’ll have to stay here a bit so I can get further measurements to make you a pair of panties. Don’t want to go in those,” she points, “do you?”

 

I blush then shake my head, “I honestly don’t think I should go. I’m not a royal or a noble and I have no idea what to do.”

 

“I could teach you and have you ready by tonight.”

 

I perk up, “Really?!”

 

She smiles, “It wouldn’t be a problem. As soon as prince Kageyama leaves, we’ll get started.”

 

I grin, “Thank you!”

 

_**Azumane** _

 

I blink as I open the paper, “Party? Royal ball?"

 

“Yup,” Nishinoya grins, “It was on your door."

 

I sigh then set it on my desk, getting out of bed. Nishi sits up, “Not going to go?”

 

“I don’t have anything to wear.”

 

“I still think you should go. I could go with you.”

 

I smile nervously, “That would be nice, but I don’t have anything to wear. Neither do you.”

 

“True. I bet Suga and Sawamura are going.”

 

“Suga’s a princess and Daichi’s the head commander.”

 

“I’m a pirate.”

 

“Speaking of,” I sit back on the back, “when are you leaving again?”

 

“No time soon. Yaku’s busy playing princess so I and the crew are going to chill here for a bit.”

 

I push my lips together then wrap my arms around him, “Okay.”

 

“I’ve missed you too,” Nishi whispers in my hair.

 

**_Yamaguchi_ **

 

“Tsuki,” I coo as I jump on his back, he stumbling forward a bit.

 

“Give a guy a warning,” he groans, wrapping his arms under my knees.

 

“I did, I said your name.”

 

“That wasn’t a warning.”

 

“Was for me.”

 

I feel like he rolled his eyes. I lay my cheek on top of his head, “You prepared for the party?”

 

“I’m a noble, you know.”

 

“Sugawara told my father’s going to be shocked."

 

“He shouldn’t. There’ve been crow farmer nobles before.”

 

“I just had a lesson about crow farmers the other day."

 

“Just so you know, you better prepare your ass because I’m going to wreck it after the party tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Tsuki's going all the way with Yama...y'all welcome


	14. Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, it’s only been socializing. Everyone I met told me about how polite I am or how that had no clue about me being a noble or a pirate. It was annoying.
> 
> “You’re doing great,” Yamaguchi whispers before kissing my cheek.
> 
> “Kuroo and Bokuto had no clue I was a crow farmer AND a noble,” I smirk, “their reaction was priceless.”
> 
> “So mean,” he mumbles, “hey…t-the dancing isn’t anytime soon s-so….”
> 
> I look to Yama then follow his other hand, “You’re hard? Now?”
> 
> “Hush! You look too good; I couldn’t handle it!”
> 
> I smirk, “I’ll help you later,” I gesture to the king, “your father’s calling us over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter and smut warning. I'm finally adding Tsukiguchi smut yeah, yeah I know, I know. Sorry for the wait

I’ve never been this nervous in my life. I’ve been to parties, hell, I threw parties. This time is different though, this decides whether or not king Ukai will let me marry Yamaguchi. I feel nauseous.

 

“Take deeps breathes,” my brother says as he finishes getting dressed, “You’ll be fine. Act as you usually do and everything will go fine.”

 

“I don’t think I can do this.”

 

“Why not? You love him, don’t you?”

 

I nod, he saw my movement from his mirror.

 

“Well then, use that as a reason to drop any nervousness. You won’t be alone either, you’ll have Yamaguchi and me there for support.”

 

**_Hinata_ **

 

“I’m not sure about this,” I say as I walk downstairs, my mom gasping.

 

“Hinata, your beautiful,” she coos as she hugs me, “who styled your hair?”

 

“It’s spelled longer,” I mumble.

 

“You look like a princess,” Natsu coos with a grin. I smile softly, “Yeah.”

 

Tonight, I’m going to the royal ball. With the help of Shimizu, the royal wizard, I’ve learned the ways of the upper-class. Even though I’m well prepared, I’m nervous. What if I forget something or say something I shouldn’t?

 

“You’ll be fine,” mom says as she kisses my forehead.

 

“I hope,” I whisper, the door to the shop opening.

 

“Whoa,” Kageyama blushes, “you look…wow.”

 

“Thanks,” I say with a question mark at the end. Mom walks towards him, “Take care of Shouyou for me.”

 

He nods, “I will.”

 

“Prince or not,” Natsu puts her hands on her hips, “I won’t forgive you if you break big brother’s heart!”

 

“N-Natsu!”

 

“Brave kid,” Kageyama compliments. I sigh, “I’ll be back after midnight.”

 

“Be safe,” mom shouts as I leave the shop with Kageyama.

 

_**Tsukishima** _

 

Deep breaths. Deep…breaths.

 

“Tsuki?”

 

I sigh then turn around, “You look good. You should wear skin-tight dresses more often.”

 

“Mom’s suggestion,” he sighs then smiles, “Shall we?”

 

I nod then lift my elbow, he wrapped his arms around mine before we walk into the ballroom.

 

**_Kuroo_ **

 

I almost spit up my wine when I see Tsukishima. He looks like a different person in those clothes and his hair slicked back! Bokuto had the same reaction.

 

“Please,” Yaku rolls his eyes then walks towards Yamaguchi. I look at Bokuto, “You see what I see?”

 

“I do,” I squint, “I think I’m hallucinating.”

 

“Be nice,” Akaashi whispers before hitting the both of us, “I met with Yamaguchi earlier and he said this party decides the wedding.”

 

“Damn. I feel bad for him,” I say as I start to drink my wine again. I almost spit it up when I see him greet a noble properly, saying all the appropriate words. I cough as Bokuto pats my back, Akaashi rolling his eyes.

 

“Tsuki’s more of a prince than the both of you,” he says before walking to Kenma.

 

“The fuck was that,” I whisper to Bokuto.

 

“Did Tsuki ever say he was of noble descent?”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

We look at each other then back at Tsuki, making our way over to him.

 

_**Hinata** _

 

I’ve got butterflies in my stomach and I feel like I’m going to die.

 

“Relax,” Kageyama whispers, “stay by my side.”

 

I nod then blink as queen Takeda pulls me from Kageyama.

 

“Mom!”

 

“I’m borrowing him for a bit,” he coos.

 

~

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Hinata!”

 

“N-nice to meet you too.”

 

“Tobio doesn’t talk about you much. Shame, you seem like a nice young man!”

 

I smile softly, “T-thank you.”

 

“You’re a candle maker, right? The one who made,” he looks up at the chandeliers, “all of those?”

 

“Yes,” I smile nervously, “Sorry if they aren’t that good.”

 

“They’re beautiful! I appreciate the details you carved in them.”

 

“One of them Tobio made,” I snicker, “the lopsided one.”

 

“I was wonder why there was an oddball,” queen Takeda mumbles before the both of us laugh.

 

**_Yamaguchi_ **

 

“Tsukishima looks in his element,” Kenma comments, Akaashi nodding in agreement.

 

“I can’t believe he’s a pirate,” Goshiki huffs, “he’s so well mannered.”

 

“In this environment,” Yaku adds, “as soon as this parties over he’ll be back to rude and mean.”

 

I laugh then cover my mouth. That’s true. That is so true. I don’t want to laugh at it, but it’s too true not to.

 

_**Tsukishima** _

 

I sneeze, looking at Yamaguchi and his princess friends. They must be talking about me…bitches…minus Yamaguchi.

 

**_Sawamura_ **

 

“Koushi.”

 

“Daichi.”

 

I take his hand in mine then kiss his knuckles.

 

“You look nice.”

 

“So do you.”

 

I look over to princess Yamaguchi, “How’s the princess holding up?”

 

“Fine, same for Tsukishima. Tobio brought a date.”

 

“Oh? Who?”

 

“The candle maker.”

 

“You lost the bet.”

 

“I know. Meet me in my room later on.”

 

I smirk, “Will do.”

 

_**Kageyama** _

 

“Did my mom say anything weird to you?”

 

“No,” Hinata grins, “he was nice.”

 

I smile then lift my elbow, “I want to introduce you to my brothers.”

 

Hinata wraps his arms around mine then follows me through the crowd.

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

So far, it’s only been socializing. Everyone I met told me about how polite I am or how that had no clue about me being a noble or a pirate. It was annoying.

 

“You’re doing great,” Yamaguchi whispers before kissing my cheek.

 

“Kuroo and Bokuto had no clue I was a crow farmer _and_  a noble,” I smirk, “they’re reaction was priceless.”

 

“So mean,” he mumbles, “hey…t-the dancing isn’t anytime soon s-so….”

 

I look to Yama then follow his other hand, “You’re hard? Now?”

 

“Hush! You look too good; I couldn’t handle it!”

 

I smirk, “I’ll help you later,” I gesture to the king, “your father’s calling us over.”

 

_**Ukai** _

 

Yamaguchi’s blushing. What did Tsukishima tell him? I’ll find out later.

 

“Nekomata meet Tsuki. Tadashi, you remember king Nekomata?”

 

“I do,” he bows, “nice to see you again.”

 

“You’ve grown from the last time I’ve seen you,” he smiles, “may the years be kind on you, princess.”

 

“What’s wrong with Tadashi,” I whisper to Tsuki.

 

“He got turned on by how I’m dressed,” he whispers back.

 

“God damn it. He needs to change out of that dress, I don’t know why Takeda gave him it to wear.”

 

“I can take him to his room.”

 

“Yeah, do that.”

 

**_Tsukishima_ **

 

King Ukai must have forgotten who I am to trust me to take Yamaguchi to his room, by myself. Maybe this party was a good idea after all.

 

_**Yamaguchi** _

 

“K-Kei,” I moan as he continues to push his middle and ring finger in me, soon adding his index.

 

"I’m helping you with your hard on.”

 

“I-I already came,” I moan.

 

“But you're hard again.”

 

We came to my room so I could change dresses, but, as soon as I was naked, Tsuki pinned me on my bed and started to finger me.

 

“You’re wet down here,” he coos before licking over a nipple, taking his fingers out.

 

“Ouch,” I yelp as I feel something enter me. It’s thicker than Tsuki fingers, longer too. Oh…oh, oh. I know what it is.

 

“I won’t move until you’re ready.”

 

I move my hands to the back of his neck then gently pulls his face to mine, kissing him. As soon as I open my mouth, Tsuki tongue lunges in and explores everything. I stop kissing, “You can move.”

 

He nods then goes back to kissing me, starting to thrust slowly.

 

**_Ukai_ **

 

“I think it was a mistake asking Tsukishima to take Tadashi to his room.”

 

“I’ve only been gone for a couple of minutes,” Takeda sighs, “they’ll be back soon.”

 

_**Tsukishima** _

 

He’s tight, I almost couldn’t put it in him. He’s loosened up a little, but not enough to shove the rest of me in him.

 

“You can put the rest of you in if you want,” Yamaguchi mumbles. I smirk, “Oh? What was that?”

 

“N-nothing-! No,” he whines as I grip his shaft.

 

“Say way you did and I’ll have you cum as soon as I let go.”

 

He grips the blanket beneath him, “I w-want you to p-push the rest of you in me a-and let me c-cum.”

 

I smirk wider, “Good boy,” I say as I let go of his shaft, slamming in him. I continue to slam in him as he moans out quickly moving his pillow to bite on it.

 

“T-too rough,” he says with the pillow in his mouth, “you’re too rough Tsuki!”

 

“It’s Kei,” I say as I start to stroke him. Semen shoots from his slit after the first stroke, the pillow on his face. I thrust a couple more times then pull out, stroking myself until I cum.

 

“Tadashi.”

 

I move the pillow from his face, blushing. His face is a mess, drool, tears and his cheeks extremely red.

 

“Can I fuck you again?”

 

“Too rough,” he whines.

 

“I’ll be gentle this time.”

 

Lies.

 

**_Ukai_ **

 

“There they are,” I sigh as I walk towards him, “the bands about to start playing.”

 

Yamaguchi nods then Tsukishima leads him the middle of the floor, where the princes and princesses are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's the last one.


	15. Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s back,” I hear Koganegawa mumble with a chuckle.
> 
> “Eh, at least being on land, for a few weeks, didn’t mess with his personality.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter XD
> 
> I did it!!!!

We started this thing with me so this is how we’ll end it.

I’m currently standing under an arch of orange and black flowers, white petals on the cobblestone floor. I’m dressed in all back prince clothes, my hair slicked black with a silver crown in my hair. The same silver of Yamaguchi’s crown.

The front row had my and Yama’s family, behind them are friends and royalty from other kingdoms. I was nice and decided to invite Kuroo and Bokuto, the two already married and prepared to rule. It’s funny seeing them dressed in royalty clothing, they look different. I bet they think I look out of my element in royalty clothing too.

 

Doors open and two maids roll out an orange carpet, the piano player starting once they’ve stopped. Everyone turns to look at the door, waiting for the bride to come walking through it. We see him, dress in all back with a silver crown in his hair and an orange veil over his face. With him is Ukai, he walks proudly with his chest out as he guides Yamaguchi down the aisle. He looks me in the eyes then shakes my hand, kiss Yamaguchi on the cheek before joining Takeda in the front row. I gently grip the ends of the veil then flip it out his face.

 

“Eyeliner?”

 

“Mom’s idea,” he shrugs before grinning. Shimizu starts to talk, I and Yama staring at each other the entire time.

 

“You look wonderful,” I mouth. He smiles softly, “So do you.”

 

“After this, you and I are having some alone time.”

 

“I bet you’d like that.”

 

“Now,” Shimizu snaps her fingers then a black velvet pillow appears, “for the rings.”

 

I pick up a ring then put it on Yamaguchi's finger, he doing the same for me. The pillow disappears as Shimizu starts to talk again.

 

I smirk, “I would.”

 

She turns to me, “Do you, Tsukishima Kei, take princess Yamaguchi Tadashi as your lawfully married husband? Will you care for him, in sickness and in health, and rule by his side?”

 

“I do.”

 

She turns to Yama, “Do you, princess Yamaguchi Tadashi, take Tsukishima Kei as your lawfully married husband? Will you care for him, in sickness and in health, and rule by his side?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Well then,” Shimizu touches our shoulder, “you may seal the promise with a kiss.”

 

I wait for her to move her hand before moving in, blinking in shock when Yamaguchi jumps on me as he smashes his lips on him. My shock quickly goes to joy as I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his waist as the clapping starts up. We slowly move our lips apart then grin, Yamaguchi turning to his family and waves. I look to my brother, he in tears as he claps. Then, I look to the king he fighting back tears as queen Takeda’s a waterfall. Same for Sugawara.

 

~

 

While the celebrating happening behind me, I’m standing outside. It’s amazing how I went from wanting Yama for gold to now having him as my one and only. Funny how, months ago, I thought I was going to be the richest pirate alive.

 

“Lonely over here,” a familiar voice asks. I turn around, “I was just about to go in.”

 

Yama smiles softly, “Missing the sea?”

 

“Not really. I’m missing the crew, traveling, fighting.”

 

He chuckles, “Coming from the guy that doesn’t like anyone.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I said like.”

 

“Same difference.”

 

He lays his head on my shoulder, “We should go back to sailing. Go to kingdoms farther from here.”

 

“We’ll need a crew.”

 

“You’ve got one.”

 

I turn around then smirk, “I thought you new plans were to become king.”

 

“They were,” Bokuto smirks, “but I can’t pass up an opportunity to go to father kingdoms! Besides, my old man isn’t dying anytime soon.”

 

Akaashi walks next to Yamaguchi, “It would be nice to sail with you again, princess.”

 

“Same to you,” he grins, “princess.”

 

“Count us in too,” Kuroo coos as he and Kenma walk towards us. Kenma bows, “Princess.”

 

Yama bows, “Princess.”

 

“I thought you were going to be king too,” I’m fighting the urge to grin.

 

“My old man’s in full health, he’s got a couple more years on him. Besides, if I don’t make it back in time, my brother Yaku can take over until I return.”

 

“I do need a crew,” I mumble, rubbing my chin. Yama grins, “We could go pick up everyone else,” he coos.

 

I hum then sigh, “Fine. To the farther kingdoms then?”

 

Kuroo and Bokuto grin then nod.

 

“Be thankful I was able to keep the ship.”

 

~

 

I’ve missed the smell of salt water, the singing of sea chanties, the small bickering between crewmates, the clothes, my hat, my coat, everything.

 

“Kyoutani says he sees land up ahead,” Yamaguchi says as he walks in my room. My desk and wall are still covered in maps.

 

“Good, let’s stop there and see if someone shipwrecked.”

 

“To help them?”

 

I snort, “No. To rob them whatever they have left.”

 

He shakes his head then pecks my lips with his, “You're a mean man.”

 

“I’m a pirate,” I call after him as he walks away. He’s in pants and has a waist cape, his silver crown in his hair.

We’ve pretty much got everyone back with the addition of Ushijima because Tendou said he wasn’t leaving. They’re engaged now.  
Ukai wasn’t too keen on me taking Yamaguchi back to sea with me, but allowed it all the same. Takeda was overjoyed in knowing that I was going back to sail, but not alone. Sugawara bid us goodbye and Kageyama just nodded. I still fucking hate him, brother-in-law or not.

 

I sigh then get out my hammock, “God it feels good to be back.”

 

I put my hat on as I walk out my room and out on the deck, “Prepare for an attack,” I shout, “take prisoners if you don’t have the balls to kill! And don’t fucking blame me if you get hurt!”

 

“He’s back,” I hear Koganegawa mumble with a chuckle.

 

“Eh, at least being on land, for a few weeks, didn’t mess with his personality.”

 

Yamaguchi walks up to me, “I’m going too, right?”

 

“Of course. I know you can protect yourself.”

 

I pat his shoulder before pecking his lips as I walk towards the tip of the boat, my eyes locked on the island in front of me. It’s the Liberoes.

 

I grin, “Things are about to get wild. Ready the canons!”


End file.
